


Whispers

by detective_prince



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: Lies seem to be quite prominent among royalty. Not a single soul among them seemed capable of telling the truth. If he spent enough time with another royal, Light's keen eyes became aware of their tells. He's made learning others’ tells a hobby, or at least that's what he'd tell anyone who dared ask why he's so quick to notice lie.It's truly because Light's entire life has been a massive lie.





	1. Arrival

Light was secure where he was.

As a prominent beta figure in society, it wasn't strange for his flight to only be filled with betas. Anyone looking in on them would think little more of it than a simple ploy to keep control of his group. A truly strong beta could fend off an alpha guard from encroaching on their leadership and guidance. Light, however, wasn't a strong beta, so he had only a small group of betas to guard him. It was a trip searching for peace after all, he shouldn’t need more than the two guards and his adviser.

"Alright, your highness, please, tell me once more what you must do when we arrive." Nakano, the royal adviser, asked.

Light sighed, shifting his gaze out towards the window. "We've been talking about this the entire flight. Surely even you can agree that going over it again would be overkill?"

"It never hurts to be thorough," Aizawa interjected.

"Thank you," She turned her sharp gaze back to Light, "I didn't have to convince your father that coming to Dreyso would be good experience for you." She said sternly, drumming her fingers against her clipboard of preparatory materials. "You could easily have been spending your entire weekend looking for a potential spouse. However, I've observed how much you detest those who've offered their hand to you. Especially those in it shamelessly looking to gain."

Light's hands curled up into tight fists in his lap, knuckles going white. The marriage proposals. Those would end up doing him in. It'd force his hand in revealing more about himself than he'd ever want anyone to know. The thought of sitting through another day of suitors was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Maybe he should have been a little more grateful for what she'd done for him this week.

Nakano gave him a soft look he knew too well, one of pity, and leaned closer to him. "Light, I'm looking out for you. We're all on your side here, but you're negotiating with an alpha. This will be a test of your mental strength, we're already at a disadvantage being in Dreyso, so you need to be prepared at every possible front."

"We've got your back, your highness!" Matsuda grinned, "But we don't want to offend the other ruler, so you really shouldn't fight with Naki too much. She's just looking out for you."

"Right..." With a sigh, Light returned his full attention to his adviser. "Is he meeting us at the landing strip?"

"No, I believe they're just sending a car."

"Good, good," Light closed his eyes, running through the plan mentally.

“Are you falling asleep on me, Light?” She paused, smiling faintly, “Maybe you should rest, I’ll wake you when we land.”

He never truly slept, only resting his eyes as he ran through scenarios and mentally prepared himself for the worst. Meeting an alpha was a risk, it could compromise _everything_ that Light had ever worked towards. But he was to become king someday, unfortunately, most other kings and their heirs were alphas. The others were, of course, betas. An omega had no place on the throne, according to most. It was a statement that Light didn’t care for, but it was widely accepted by just about everyone else.

Though, in all fairness, Light was quite biased on such matters in comparison to others.

One of Light's best kept secrets, his biggest lie, was the true nature of his dynamic. Only three people in all the world knew he was an omega, his mother, the physician he's had since birth, and his trusted adviser. No one else could ever know.

Not his father.

Not his sister.

Posing as another dynamic was a punishable crime in Tawashina. While his father loved him dearly, he was a king who cared for justice and fairness. Light held few doubts that he would face harsh punishment if he was caught. He would bring shame to the Yagami royal family and promptly be disowned, and that was what he saw as the best possible scenario.

It was unfair to him, he'd never had the chance to decide how to present himself. His mother never expected to have Sayu, Sachiko had simply wanted to make sure her child could prosper. By the time Sayu was born it had become too late to give up the charade. Light had been four, any mistake branding his dynamic should have been caught years earlier. There was no way to go about fixing the issue without someone getting hurt.

Besides, Sachiko had an accomplice who could aid her in protecting her dear son.

His physician, a rather weak willed and obedient beta, was more than willing to get Light the suppressants he needed after a few sharp words from the queen. They were illegal in Tawashina, due to the laws against hiding one's dynamic, but the black market thrived with them. Smugglers would often bring them in from other countries, typically other omegas already on the drugs. While Light held a hatred for crime, he couldn’t dare blame an omega for taking those measures. In this world, it was safer to be anything else, not to mention how hypocritical it would be if Light of all people took a stance against suppressants.

To many, an omega wasn’t ever meant to be more than a bed warmer or housekeeper, a trophy to be kept and display at events. Who wouldn’t escape that life if they could?

Quite honestly, Light doubted the typical alpha in his kingdom could ever accept an omega in a true position of power. They were supposed to be weak, docile, simple, submissive. Everything Light strived to avoid being. He was just as capable and intelligent as any Alpha, if not more so. The fact that he was respected and well liked as a prospective leader should have proved that beyond a doubt. But people likely weren't open minded enough to see it, prejudice would always win out. Omegas weren't just fragile little things to be protected. Once Light took the throne, he'd make life for the omegas in Tawashina better if it was the last thing he did.

Today marked the beginning of what would be Light's first time working out the terms of an alliance on his own, if he didn’t count taking Nakano’s advice. The fact that he was trusted to do so reassured him of how well his suppressants were working, if his alpha father hadn't caught onto the truth, then strangers shouldn't either. His father was staying back in the kingdom, keeping things in order while he flew out to where the negotiations would take place.

This alliance was crucial.

While his nation wasn’t particularly large, they were still powerful and influential. A strong military had gotten them far and with that they proved time and time again Tawashina was a force to be reckoned with. Strong military or not, they still needed allies to stand by them should they ever have a problem spiral past their control. These meetings were important and Light was honored to be a part of them, even if that meant entering strange unfamiliar territory.

Light descended the stairs from the private jet with pristine movements, each step seemingly calculated in advance. There was no doubt he was a prince of high standing with the grace he carried himself with. With his head held high and the proper posture, he could easily be mistaken for a prideful alpha at first glance.  

In fact, the driver who was picking them up must have assumed he was an alpha. Distress flowed off of the little omega in waves, it was as intense as a punch to the face for Light, but he shrugged it off. It was easy to fight off the urge to comfort his fellow omega, factoring in his suppressants and immense pride. If the betas to his front and back didn’t seem to show much more than mild concern, neither would he.

Light could do this.


	2. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tennis match is played during the wait for guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I can get a little something out everyday or almost everyday. I'm not done with what I originally planned, so I typed this little interlude up instead focusing on the Wammy kids.

The heat was intense and, despite the fact that Near wasn’t doing much, he felt like he would fall victim to heatstroke. Why on Earth did he decide it would be a good idea to watch L and Mello play a singles match of tennis? Yes, it was entertaining to see Mello grow frustrated as he struggled to keep up with the man he admired above all else, but it wasn’t worth falling ill. Not to mention, they couldn’t have possibly picked a worse day or time to hold their rematch on. Mello and L had waited until the afternoon, when the day was at its hottest, to get out on the court. Even worse than that, the Tawashinan prince was supposed to be coming to discuss furthering their alliance in less than an hour.

“L, they’re due to arrive any minute, is it really the best idea to keep playing?” Near asked, idly twirling the parasol he held over himself and Linda. While it belonged to her, it only seemed courteous to hold it while she sketched. There was no way he could force his suitor to juggle doing both, it simply wasn’t fair to her.

“Their _plane_ is due to arrive any minute,” L corrected as he volleyed the ball cross-court. ]

Mello dived to get the ball, nearly falling over in his scramble to return the it. It turned out that he had actually been practicing since their last match a few weeks ago. L would have to find more time to get on the court if he wanted to keep the upper hand on Mello in the future, he couldn't go on letting him win.

Near kept his stare steady on L, eyes wide with bewilderment, “How long do you think the drive from the airport to here is exactly?” It was a trip they had made numerous times, one that was approximately forty-five minutes long. But factoring in the fact that it was a ten minute walk back to the palace and another seven to get to L’s room, that significantly cut into the time to get ready if they continued to play too much longer.

“Long enough,” L replied, grunting as he hit the ball with a backhand stroke.

“Unbelievable,” Near muttered.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mello hissed under his breath as the ball slammed into the net.

“That’s three games to two. L wins,” The servant they called out to play referee informed them. It wasn't a full set, but it would have to do for the day. L had still come out on top, which meant he hadn't lost his touch quite yet.

Matt grinned, looking up from his phone and sliding it into his pocket, “Better luck next time, babe.” He strolled over to Mello, hooking an arm around his waist. His nose immediately wrinkled up and he reflexively stepped back. “Gross, you’re fucking soaked.”

Mello pulled his hair out from its short ponytail and shook it out, rolling his eyes. Disgusting, even his hair was soaked. “I couldn’t tell, Matt. I wonder why I’d be drenched in sweat after an hour and a half of playing tennis?”

“We should get you in the shower.” Matt reluctantly slid his arm around Mello’s shoulder, trying not to cringe too hard at the feeling of Mello’s wet sunkissed skin.

“Oh? We?” Mello kissed Matt’s jaw lightly.

“Oh my god, just go to your room already!” Linda groaned, looking up from her sketchbook.

Matt chuckled softly, “As you wish, Princess.”

“See ya later,” Mello waved them off as they left the courts, pressed close.

“I should be getting home, shouldn’t I?” Linda asked softly, moving to put away her sketch pencils.

Near shook his head, “There’s no need to leave. I’d like to have your company during dinner tonight.” He gently took her hand, pressing a kiss to it gently.

She blushed, looking towards the ground. “Is that really okay?”

“I see no reason why it wouldn’t be. It may be a good opportunity for you to meet the Tawashinan prince, I think his people will be more conventional than my family will ever be,” He smiled slyly, “We wouldn’t want to deny my suitor a learning opportunity, would we we, L?”

Having only paid the fainest hint of attention to their conversation, L scrambled to cling to something he had picked up on. “No, we wouldn’t,” He agreed.

“Thank you,” She said softly.

L shook his head, “In the past few months, you’ve almost become family. I’m surprised you still ask permission to ride out here.”

Near stood, holding the parasol solely over Linda, “They’re likely en route, I guarantee they’ll lose all respect for you if you meet the Prince like that. Please don’t insult our potential allies.”

“Fine, I’ll see you shortly.” L handed his tennis racket to the servant, before strolling back to the palace.

“My brothers’ are something else, aren’t they?” He took the large sketchpad and pencil case from her and handed her baby blue parasol back to her.

“I think L and Mello are endearing, in their own ways,” she looped her arm through his and rest her head gently on his shoulder, “but you’re the most endearing by far, of course. Can we go for a stroll in the gardens?”

Near gave a slight nod, glad she couldn't see the slight frown on his face, “Of course, they’re at their most beautiful this time of year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Skeptical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car ride presents tense conversation.

The limousine they were in was classy to say the least.

The white leather seats were aesthetically appealing, quite comfortable (made evident by Matsuda's relaxed sigh as he sat), and stood out nicely against the stark black of the interior. The minibar was fully stocked with liquor, water, and even a few sweets. Across from the couch and above the bar, there was a small television, which was currently switched off.

It wasn't the nicest vehicle Light had ever traveled in, but based off of Matsuda's grin the same couldn't be said for him.

The first few minutes had been silent after Matsuda finished gawking, completely awestruck at the limousine's interior. "Why is the driver an omega...?" Matsuda asked softly to break the uncomfortable silence, but only after closing the partition to separate them from the meek driver. This wasn't a conversation that the poor guy would want to hear.

Light shot Matsuda a stern glance, which made him flinch back with wide eyes. "What happened to your sensitivity training? You should know better than to say such things behind someone’s back."

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Matsuda waved his hands in front of him frantically in dismissal, his cheeks and ears coloring a deep rouge.

"It's not safe to let an omega drive royalty. If an alpha with bad intentions wanted to, they could overpower the omega easily and wipe out everyone in the car." Aizawa added, keeping an eye on the window of the partition, particularly the unoccupied passenger seat.

While Matsuda could say idiotic things, it was best not to let his coworker get scolded when he actually was right about something  _for once_.

Nakano nodded, "This is an unfortunate risk, but if they trusted the omega, we can too." It was for the best to try to shut the conversation down before it reached a dark path they couldn't return from.

Aizawa scoffed quietly, "It isn't the omega I don't trust."

She grabbed the pen that rest on the top of her clipboard to chew on the end of it, "Maybe it's a way of assuring us they think Light is safe." It was a stupid and risky move should someone actually attack, but it was an admittedly good way of making a point so long as nothing tragic happened. A calculated risk to lure them into a false sense of security? It was possible, but she'd like to think better of the Dreysonians.

Before Aizawa could remark further on their safety, Light leaned in towards them with his brows knitted together tightly. "You don't think something's going to happen, do you?" Call him paranoid, but he wasn't sure the small group of Tawashinans could handle anything worse than some unwanted attention from a few poorly armed offenders. He'd only brought two guards as a way of displaying trust, but now regret was starting to sink in.

"I just have a bad feeling..." Aiwaza muttered.

There's a shift in the air, small and easy to overlook if you weren't trained to spot it. It smelled faintly strawberry shortcake and cherries, drawing Nakano's eyes to Light.

Ah, distress.

He couldn’t possibly have forgotten to take his suppressants, could he?

No, impossible, Light prided himself on being perfectly prepared for potentially grave situations, he would never simply forget. Not to mention, the scent was too faint to be recognized by everyone else as full blown omega distress. Such a thing was impossible to miss due to biological instincts alone. That only meant Light was still on suppressants and was only stressing himself out too much over his own safety.

Something having bodyguards was supposed to help prevent.

Nakano clicked her tongue, setting her arm down on top of Light's, the scent glands on their wrists pressed each other as she emitted her own subtle scent (it was more earthy, similar to rosemary) to mask Light's natural one. A voice in the back of her mind told her it was wrong to scent him like that, her biological instincts she assumed, however it was essential to mask it.

They couldn't have anyone growing suspicious.

A beta like her was best for calming an unmated upset omega and the only viable option in the limo. "Come now, Aizawa, you're making him nervous."

Aizawa's face scrunched up for a moment, as he leaned forward to examine Light's expression carefully. "He looks normal to me."

"I've been working with Light since he was a tween, I think I can tell better than you can," she insisted, sounding a bit testy, "It's your job to mull over safety, but please try not to stress our young prince out too much."

"I'm not a child," Light pulled his arm away from hers, jaw set firmly.

Nakano tried not to take it personally, it was for image sake more than anything else. It wasn't normal for two people of any caste to scent each other without being in a relationship, he couldn't let his bodyguards find out and grow suspicious. While Matsuda likely wouldn't pick up on anything, Aizawa was far more observant.

"My apologies, sir," She replied, folding her hands in her lap.

When the silence started to feel awkward, Light turned the television on to fill the void. It seemed to do the trick for the bulk of their ride. Towards the end Nakano grabbed the remote and lowered the volume significantly to remind Light of how to properly introduce himself. Rather than complaining as he typically would, he listened and nodded when appropriate.

To an outsider, it might have looked like Light was getting nervous in finally listening to her without protest. However, anyone who knew him better would recognize he'd already put on his carefully constructed mask.

He was the perfect son, the admirable prince, and a respectable future leader.

Moments like these wouldn't allow for him to act immature and bratty, even if he wanted to. Those behaviors could only be shown when found privacy, though such a thing was rare.

Within moments, the limousine pulled to a stop and the omega up front got out to open the door for them.

Matsuda and Aizawa stepped out first followed closely behind by Light and Nakano. With his head held high, Light looked over the elderly man who had come to receive them quickly to get a read on him. While he looked like a kindly old man, he held a rather natural air of authority that demanded respect.

An alpha then, huh?

Nakano bowed in respect. "Your Highness, this is His Royal Majesty King Quillish Wammy. Your Majesty, this is His Royal Highness Yagami Light."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Light said with a polite smile, bowing.

"The pleasure is ours I assure you," Quillish held his hand out towards Light, it took a moment before it registered he needed to shake it. "You have a firm grip. That's a good sign."

"Thank you, sir." Light folded his hands behind his back. "I'd like to once again apologize on behalf of my father. While he would love to be here--”

Quillish shook his head, holding a hand up, “Speak no more of it, Light. I do hope it’s okay that I call you Light. Your father has explained everything and I concur. This will be a wonderful learning experience for you.”

“Thank you, sir. Please, call me whatever works best for you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Quillish turned his attention to Nakano, “Who’s in the rest of your party?”

“Aizawa Shuuichi and Matsuda Touta are Light’s body guards,” She motioned to each man respectively as she named them and they in turn bowed. “I’m Nakano Akira, Light’s royal advisor.”

“ _Light’s_ royal adviser?”

Light shot Nakano a look, eyes wide, prompting her to explain in his stead. “I’ll be replacing the current one, King Soichiro plans to step down sooner rather than later and I'm more suited to Light's tastes. Surely you can relate, Light isn’t much younger than your grandson was when he took the throne.”

Quillish chuckled softly, “I see you’ve done your research.”

“We couldn’t walk in unprepared now, could we?” Light quipped, cutting off Nakano’s next response. She nodded in approval, taking the chance to step back.

“Quite right.” Quillish led them out from under the porte-cochère into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I plan on focusing on the initial meeting and dinner mostly on Light's group's perspective. I feel they're the best way to convey the general opinions of how their world views other dynamics as Tawashina runs its society like the rest of the world as far as class system. The Wammy group has more equalizing views for the dynamics and don't believe the class separation should exist.


	4. Unpleasant First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all meet, at last.

Servants, likely omegas due to the menial work they were doing (or so Light assumed), rushed to push open the elegant double doors. The frames of each door were engraved with swirling vines and in the center of each was an intricately carved depiction of the Dreysonian royal sigil, an owl in flight.

If the architecture out here was breathtaking, the interior had to be just as stunning.

The main foyer was grand, to put it simply.

The high vaulted ceilings extended past the open second floor forming a high arch that kept the room feeling spacious. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in front of balcony on the second floor. The two spiral staircases which spread out to the far left and right added elegance to the room with their gold infused railings. The walls were a light tan with white moldings (with intricate vines and leaves carved into them) lining the floor. Beautifully designed vases of varied shapes stood on tables, holding numerous different kinds of flowers.

In the center of the room between the staircases, stood Near and Linda. With porcelain skin and white hair, Light truly wondered who thought it was a fantastic idea to let the boy wear a white suit.

Near was lucky it was springtime.

If it were snowing, someone would likely lose the boy in the outdoors.

Linda, in contrast, wore a light turquoise dress with precious gemstones lining the collar and her hair pulled into two low pigtails. They walked towards the Tawashinans arm in arm, a small smile on the girl's face. Light can't seem to get a feel for what Near must be feeling, his expression is blank. Empty.

"You may call me Near," with his free hand he motioned towards the girl at his side, "And this is Linda. We're in the process of courting."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Light offered his hand to Near which he shook, then offered the same to Linda, "You may call me Light. My companions are Nakano, Aizawa, and Matsuda." He motioned back to each of them as he named them.

“The pleasure is ours.” Near twirled his hair around his fingers, looking between them owlishly. Light didn't return Near’s gaze, instead letting his own linger on Linda. She seemed passive and obedient, it seemed safe to assume she was an omega meant to help strengthen the bond between kingdoms by simply being there.

Some people genuinely believed that having an omega around would act as a distraction to aid them in deals and trades.

The thought of her being a bartering chip almost made Light sick.  
  
“Where are your brothers?” Quillish asked, brows furrowed slightly. They knew the time that their guests were meant to arrive, yet they weren’t here. Clearly he was mistaken in treating them as anything other than manchildren where timeliness was concerned.

Near smirked, “Still getting ready. It seems once again I’ve proved myself to be the most responsible.” Perhaps it was because he was the youngest, but he felt pride in his level responsibility and punctuality.

“Can it, shortstack. I’m here,” Mello descended the stairs, wearing a dress shirt in a golden color with black slacks. Matt followed behind him, dressed with a white dress shirt and red vest. While Mello’s hair didn't have a strand out of place, Matt's was damp and in a disarray.

Near glanced over at him, scoffing lightly, “And clearly making a wonderful first impression.” 

“Shut up,” He folded his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed at his younger brother. Matt slid his arms around Mello’s waist from behind, peering at the guests over his shoulder. They seem speechless, but neither boy can bring himself to care. “At least we’re here.”

Quillish sighed, “Speaking of which, where is L?”

“I don’t know," Mello shrugged, uncrossing his his arms to card a gentle hand through Matt's hair. "We knocked on his door, but we didn't get any answer."

"Might've heard the shower still running," Matt chimed in, kissing and nipping at Mello’s shoulder. From what Light could tell, he was watching a protective alpha show claim to his mate. He was ensuring no one else made a move on Mello as their guests were all quite new to Dreyso.

It was enough to make Light roll his eyes, but he showed restraint.

"You're kidding, right...?" Linda asked softly, looking quite dumbfounded. Despite seeming close to the family, it appeared even she wasn't entirely used to their strangeness. It was nice for the Tawashinans to know they weren't alone.

Matt shook his head, "I wish."  
  
Linda brushed a strand of loose hair back behind her ear, “Well, there isn't much we can do about that is there?”

“I'm afraid not,” Quillish admitted, “I have little intention of personally retrieving him if he's indecent or bathing.”

“Perhaps we can wait elsewhere,” Nakano offered, “Unfortunately we’re all quite tired from the trip.”

“It wouldn't be right to make you wait in the foyer,” Near remarked, “It'd be best to-”

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." Light's head jerked in the direction of the left staircase where the new voice was coming from. His eyes widened in absolute shock as he took L's appearance in, mouth agape.

Wow.

He never would have thought a ruler would be so blatantly _disrespectful_ as to only wear a long sleeved white tee-shirt and baggy washed out jeans. L didn't look embarrassed despite being the only one not dressed in formal wear. It was shameful, really. This was supposed to be the king he was negotiating with? While Light was able to quickly recompose himself, it wasn't hard to see he felt absolutely disgusted.

Mello leaned closer to Near, "Looks like I haven't made the worst first impression after all."

"So it seems,” Near commented, amused.

Linda cleared her throat, "Perhaps, we should eat dinner," she spoke with a strong sense of authority and judging by the sudden burst of lavender in her room she let out pheromones with her little suggesting.

She was aiming to sway them.

Control them.

That seemed to rattle the Dreysonians as they snapped to attention, fully alert as they stared at her. Matsuda and Aizawa tensed, Aizawa’s hand moving to hover over the taser on his belt. This was a blatant sign of disrespect, something that has violated rules set by the United Nations. And none of the beta Tawashinans know how to feel.

Near’s behavior, however, stood out drastically. Especially in comparison to the other Dreysonians. His pupils dilated widely, shoulders relaxing at the soothing scent of lavender.

A dangerous scent for an alpha to have.

Light felt himself fighting the urge to relax and accept commands without a second thought himself. Was she trying to make them submit? She must have. Light was feeling that biological pull to follow orders only alphas could instill within him. His head was swimming as he tried to fight his nature. When Nakano’s hand slid to his shoulder, he snapped back to his senses, enveloped in rosemary. It was only due to her touch that she was able to break through the intoxicating lavender scent and ground him back in reality. He could not be seen submitting.

Light blinked a few times and he snapped his head back to look at her, eyes wide and fearful.

“I don't know if you realize this, but it isn't your place to try to control beta diplomats,” Nakano growled out, giving Light's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She had this handled. Linda squeaked softly at the aggression, but had yet to stop emitting pheromones. This was a challenge of dominance and it felt shameful to succumb to a lower dynamic. It figures the one to start this would be petty and childish.

Matt chuckled quietly. “Your adviser seems more protective than your guards, Light.”

Light placed a hand over Nakano's, gripping her hand lightly. He was dependent on her for his sanity and it shook him to his core. He was lucky her strong scent was currently hiding his own, he'd likely reek of omega without her. “It's her job to make sure I'm clear headed.”

“You should lay off, now,” Aizawa insisted, his own sweet scent swirling with Nakano’s. They were challenging Linda together, which finally forced her to cave and stop emitting the lavender scent.

L approached Light, posture poor and shoulders slumped. “Please, don't feel anger towards Linda, she's not usually exposed to conflict. She simply wanted to lessen the tension between family, she forgot you would be affected.”

Light looked to Linda. “Is this true?” She bit her lip, looking to the ground as she slowly nodded. Light wasn't entirely sure he believed that, but it would do for now.

“Now,” L straightened out his posture, stretching as he started off towards the kitchens, “let's go eat. I'm starved.”

"I think that'd be nice," Light let go of Nakano’s hand and followed after him.

Near gazed at him curiously and for the first time in a long time, Light felt someone looked right through his act.


	5. Societal Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain topics one shouldn't bring up around the dinner table.

They walked to the dining hall, idly chatting occupying the brunt off the walk.

They finished introductions in a far more casual manner than before, Light reasoned that was because L didn’t have a single formal bone in his body. How had Tawashina worked with Dreyso in the past? The pacts previously made had to have done with Quillish, there was no way his father would have put up with all the nonsense that came with dealing with these people. He doubted his father would have hesitated to call L out for dressing so tastelessly.

Light expected better from all of them.

When they arrived in the dining room, he was surprised to see the table already set with the appetizer. With the exception of one seat, set with chocolate eclairs, there was a small salad at each of the ten seats. Quillish took his position at the head of the table, L sitting on the left side of the table in the seat closest to him in front of the plate of eclairs.

Of course that was L's seat.

Of course.

“Light,” He said, motioning to the seat next to him.

“Yes, of course.” Light sat in the seat next to him, giving L a side eyed glance. He tried not to gawk at him once more (that felt like the only thing he'd been doing since the king's appearance). What was he doing crouching on the chair like that? Not only did it have to be uncomfortable sitting like that, but it was impractical too. Light quickly drew his eyes away to survey the rest of the room, relieved to see only L was sitting oddly in his chair.

Light unfolded his napkin and laid it across his lap. “You know, my father never prepared me for such a casual meeting.” It wasn't a dig that was likely to get under L's skin, but it was one he had the desire to make regardless.

He could only keep so many opinions to himself.  Light may not have been willing to act like this with most others, but this family had already proven bizarre. 

“No, I can’t imagine he would have.” L stated in that bored monotone of his. He picked up an eclair between his forefinger and thumb, biting off half of it. It seemed once again, Light was left to gawk.

He coughed uncomfortably after a moment, starting to pick at his salad. “Why do you say that?”

“Just look at you,” Mello commented with a small snort, leaning his elbows on the table. Did any of these people have good table manners?

“I believe what my brother means is that you’re incredibly prim and proper. Almost to a fault,” Near clarified. As if that made the situation any better.

Nakano pushed around at the cherry tomatoes in her salad, scoffing quietly, “To a fault? I wasn’t aware acting with the manners one was raised with was a fault.” Then again.. did these people even  _know_ manners? It was hard to tell.

L shook his head, “No, this is more than just manners,” He finished the eclair in his hand, speaking with food still in his mouth, “I think Light struggles in dealing with imperfections.”

Light cringed, sweeping a hand through his bangs. He wasn’t sure what bothered him more, L’s (accurate and biting) accusation or the fact that he couldn’t wait a few moments to actually finish eating what was in his mouth. “I think you’re awfully quick in making assumptions, L.”

“Hm, I can’t say you’re wrong there.”

Aizawa cleared his throat, the conversation feeling a bit tense on his end. Light was visibly frustrated and while he was typically incredibly civil, things could go downhill quickly. Light could be a real hothead when he wanted to be, they'd had enough alone time together to prove that. They really didn’t need to deal with that right now.

Or ever.

Aizawa could only imagine how poorly that would reflect on their home country. “What’s the main course for tonight?”

“We’ll be eating caprese grilled filet mignon,” Quillish said promptly, “It was served it to your father when he was last here. He seemed to enjoy it, as did his companions.”

Light shot L a derisive look, “And what will His Majesty be dining on?”

L glanced over at him, “I’ve asked the chef to prepare a strawberry shortcake for my meal.” He tilted his head to the side, “Was it rude of us not to offer you cake?”

“No,” Light responded plainly.

Mello frowned, gripping the edge of the table tightly, “I don’t see where your hostility is coming from. But you should shut it down.” Matt rest a hand on Mello’s forearm gently, murmuring something in his ear that seemed to relax him.

L, while amused, held a hand up to stop him, “Thank you for getting riled up, but it’s nothing. I believe I’ve provoked Light a few times.” And then he smirked, “There’s nothing wrong with being childish.”

Light pushed his chair back, moving to stand, before Nakano’s firm hand forced him back into his seat. Calming rosemary flowed through the air and Light took careful breaths. Shit, he hadn't realized how _pissed_ he was. “Calm down, sir,” Nakano said softly, smiling politely, “He only strives to make the comment because he too is childish.”

“Why, Akira, I should say, that’s quite rude,” L remarked playfully. Clearly he was gaining some valuable entertainment if nothing else from the temperamental little prince and his companions.

She glared, “Testing more boundaries, I see? But please refrain, we aren’t close enough for that. Nakano does just fine.”

L only continued to smirk, though it now made shudders crawl down Light’s spine, “I see why they’ve chosen you to act as his adviser, despite your anger, you’re still calm and collected, something Light seems to lack.” Though, to be quite fair, he'd been frustrating Light from the moment he'd shown his face.

He couldn't help it.

It was fun.

Linda bit her lip, “Can’t we just share a nice meal with our guests..?” She locked eyes with L, “Or at least one where you don’t try to make them uncomfortable?”

L’s face softened, It wasn't  _just_ the Tawashinans here. And even if it were, respect was essential. He shouldn't have toyed with Light just because he was a pretty, young prince. “Yes, of course, Linda.” Right.

 _So he had a soft spot for Near’s suitor then?_   Light noted. Not unexpected, but perhaps something good to remember for the duration of his stay.  If she was around, perhaps the peace could be maintained. Light’s dependence on Nakano could be seen in poor light should he continue to put himself in situations that provoked a strong emotional reaction.

Servants come into the room to take away the salad plates and replace them with entrees. L seemed to perk up as he caught sight of his strawberry shortcake, instantly digging into it. Light shook his head dismissively, picking up his knife and fork. Unbelievable. How on Earth would he manage to do this for the next few days? Maybe he just wasn’t ready to handle these things without following his father’s lead.

L took a large bite of strawberry shortcake, staring at Light as he ate. Light shifted in his seat, biting his lip. Was this some kind of metaphor he wasn't fully aware of? Or some twisted form of irony? “Now, tell me, Light, do you know what the dynamics of everyone in this room are?” L asked as he worked on his mouthful of food.

Light raised a brow, “Excuse me?” A strange question, not something one usually chose to ask their guests. But L has more than proved he was unusual by this point.

He swallowed hard, slicing off another piece of cake “I’ll wager that's a no then?”

Light nodded, picking at his food. “You're right. Nakano offered to tell me everyone's dynamic, but I felt it was unnecessary for the meeting.”

“I figured as much,” He took a sip of coffee, “Tell me, what do you think everyone is.”

“Well, I know you're an alpha and so is Quillish. But that's common knowledge.” Light set down his fork and knife, folding his hands in his lap, “So, I assume you're talking about your brothers and their respective partners?”

“Correct.”

Light sighed, glancing to the first couple he had met. “While I originally thought Near was an alpha and Linda an omega, I know their dynamics are inverse after the scene in the hall.”

L leaned in closer to Light,running his thumb over his lower lip as he studied the prince's face, “And what made you think Linda was the omega?”

Light was silent for a moment, allowing himself to revisit his previous thought process, “The way she let Near take the lead in the hall. She was content to just stand back and let him do the talking. Alphas typically do the talking, unless there's a third party that introduces both them and their partners.”

L seemed contented by that answer, “And what did you think about Matt and Mello?”

Ah. Something he could say with certainty. “I've been under the assumption Matt is an alpha and Mello is a beta.”

Mello nearly choked on his food, swallowing hard and setting his fork down. “ _What_?”

Matt chuckled, “Mells, chill out. He's just guessing based on  _stereotypes_. You know we aren’t on par with the rest. We’re better.”

Light raised an eyebrow, “Are you both alphas then?”

Matt laughed louder, a hand gripping his chest. “I'm flattered, but I'm the beta.” No one has ever thought him an alpha before. It was kind of nice to know someone had thought so highly of him, if only for a while.

“Huh…” Light picked up his fork to resume eating. “I never would have guessed.”

“No, no, _no_. You don't just get to end the conversation on that note,” Mello protested, “ _Explain_.”

“Someone is awfully defensive,” Near remarked, taking a bite of his steak.

“Shut up!” Mello countered, “You’re just giddy because he thought _you_ were an alpha!”

Near took a small sip of water. “Am I?” The small grin on his face betrayed the unaffected demeanor he tried to maintain.

“Guys, please,” Linda said, fiddling with her left pigtail.

“My reasoning,” Light spoke loudly to to be heard over the bickering, “was based on Matt’s possessive behavior in the hall. Typically we see alphas marking up mates in front of company as a way of telling others to back off. Betas aren’t known for possessive behavior, in fact, it’s frowned upon for betas to be possessive, isn’t it, Matsuda?”

“Huh?” Matsuda sat up straighter, only having paid minor attention to the conversation at hand. “I think it’s okay for betas to get that way with other betas… But only in private or among other betas. Betas are supposed to be the ones who aren’t driven by biological urges. Well, other than over protectiveness for someone, but that usually requires a pack mentality or a really close bond... but even then we aren't supposed to show it..”

Light looked at Mello a bit more closely, then Matt. “Anyone would assume that you’re the beta by just looking at you. While you’re clearly a bonded couple, Matt continues to leave claiming marks on you. That’s alpha behavior. Or just lust, you clearly were getting down and dirty before you came here. You smell faintly of sex.”

Near’s nose wrinkled up, “So that’s why you were running late, I didn’t want to assume but--”

“At least I’m getting some, Near!” Mello snapped.

Quillish sighed, Light could only imagine the shame and embarrassment the former king felt. “Boys, please don’t argue about such things in front of our company. There’s quite a lot I’ll let you get away with, this just isn’t one of those things.”

“Yessir,” They had said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy the story!
> 
> If you ever what to chat I can be found at drownin-in-fear.tumblr.com


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a one on one conversation would be so stressful?

While the Tawashinans were escorted to their rooms by servants after dinner, Near had appeared by Light’s side and gripped his wrist with icy fingers. “Excuse me, can I speak to you for a moment?” While it was posed as a question, Light could sense he didn't have much of a choice as he met Near's eyes.

The determination was clear, Near was going to have this conversation with him whether or not Light wanted it.

Light stopped walking, resigned to participating in this little sidebar, “I suppose.” Nakano stopped to watch, eyeing Near skeptically, which caused the others to stop in turn. That wouldn’t do. Near had a strong suspicion this wasn’t a conversation that should be overheard by anyone.

“Alone, if you will,” Near added, glancing off towards her, “I’d rather not have an audience.”

“Yes, that’s fine by me.” Light looked back at his advisor with a kind smile, “Nakano, Aizawa, Matsuda, go rest, I’m sure today has been rough on you.” In his defense, it wasn’t entirely an act. Today had held its fair amount of stressors considering they expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen during a simple dinner.

Nakano shifted between her feet awkwardly, rubbing at her upper arm. “If you need me, you know what to do.” It felt awful to let the idea of a nice warm bath tear her from her duties, but she was only human. And the others looked exhausted too, between the plane ride and the odd hosts, who could blame them? Besides, Near was only an omega. How much damage could he do in the worst case scenario? “Matsuda, Aizawa, let’s go see the rooms we’ve been set up in.”

Content with this, Near pulled Light off to a drawing room down the hall and swiftly locked the door behind them. There would be no interference if he was able to help it. This was the drawing room he typically entertained company in, which meant it should be left well enough alone on top of containing the things he liked for stimulation. “The question I’m about to ask is both personal and likely private. I understand if you’d like to refrain from answering, but I’d like an honest answer regardless.”

Light stepped back, a hand clenched at his side. A personal question? This was a business trip, not an opportunity to make friends. An alliance didn't mean they had to truly enjoy each other's presence or form bonds. Though, really, Near wanted to talk _alone_ , should he have expected anything else? “Excuse me?”

Near sat on one of the couches, taking out a deck of cards from a desk drawer and beginning to shuffle them idly. “You’re an omega, correct?”

Light flinched involuntarily, trembling ever so slightly.

Never in his life had he ever felt so cornered.

He tried to breathe slowly to settle down, “Why would you ask that…?” He infused a certain amount of confusion in his voice with the hope of throwing Near off his trail.

“It’s quite obvious, I just wanted to see how you would react when I asked you.” Near started to stack the cards into a house, only watching Light from the corner of his eye. He wasn't particular fond of showing strong emotional reactions. And it wasn't as if this was a surprise, he'd come into the room with a general idea of how things would go. “You're an omega on suppressants, correct?”

Silence.

How childish.

If that was how Light wanted to play it, then Near took no issue with continuing to make him feel uncomfortable. If he wouldn’t converse, he wanted Light _squirming_. Because it was so rare that he was the one that made people squirm. He was the one that was forced to sit and squirm under the guise of interrogations in the past. It was a relief to have full control without relying on Linda’s presence, he hated needing her.

“It's too late to act as if it's untrue,” he continued on, “Not only did you jerk back in shock at the mere accusation, but you'd started to submit to Linda earlier. A beta would never start to fully submit. We both know that like the back of our hands.” It was a defining trait of omegas, the inability to do anything but submit when an alpha desired it.

In some countries, such as Tawashina, forced submission could be used to excuse rape.

Near was thankful Dreyso was better than that.  
  
Near glanced away from his cards for a moment, accessing Light’s body language. His posture was rigid, his fists clenched, knuckles white. The sweet smell of cherries and strawberry short cake washed over Near’s system, but he easily tuned it out. It wasn't strong enough to warrant the instinct to calm Light down kicking in, most likely due to the suppresants he assumed Light was on. “Furthermore, your extensive knowledge of behaviorism for each dynamic can be attributed to the fact that suppressants are illegal in many places and you cannot allow yourself to slip up. No one else would need to know them so thoroughly.”  
  
Light swallowed hard, his fists slowly starting to unfurl, “I can admit when I've lost.”  
  
“With great pain I see,” Near remarked smugly. He wouldn't push too hard, it clearly wasn't easy on Light. He didn't want him to run, that wouldn't serve him well, “but as a fellow omega, I admit I'm concerned. Your suppressants have failed you twice tonight, I've been able to notice your scent during periods of stress. The others will have likely brushed it off due to L’s meal tonight or the mix of herbs from your companions, but I cannot.”  
  
“Where is this going?” Light slid his hands into his pockets, leaning against the wall. He tried to at last compose himself, which lessened his distressed scent. He had been found out. The situation was out of his hands now. He was caught and could only assume blackmail was to follow.  
  
Near twirled his hair around his fingers, “You've never gone into heat before, am I correct?”  
  
“I haven't,” Light admitted with a nonchalant shoulder shrug.

He just need to breathe.

To collect himself. 

Had Light ever been this rattled before...?

“That will send you to an early grave. You need to start listening to your body.”  
  
Light rolled his eyes, “I don't believe my health is your concern.” Quite honestly, he expected this conversation to go in any other direction but his health. Blackmail seemed more fitting. Even his physician had long stopped trying to convince him to just let his heat happen. Light was fine with slowly killing himself if it would better his life.  
  
Near nodded, “You're right, none of this is, actually.” Doing this was overstepping his bounds. However, it was hard not to interfere when someone's life hung in the balance. “But when you're helpless and found out, no one from your home will support you. Aside from Nakano that is, I assume she knows since she doesn't seem like she's truly here to advise you.”  
  
Light chuckled darkly, “You know, you'd get beaten for being this smart in Tawashina.” It was dangerous to be a clever omega, it was worse knowing there was little he could do to help them in his current position.  
  
“You would have prospered here in Dreyso,” Near said softly, “Omegas can be anything. They can do anything. Should something happen to L or should he never have children, I'm first in line to become king.”  
  
Light raised his eyebrows, “But Mello’s an alpha.”  
  
“Who thinks more with his emotions than his head,” Near replied, frowning as his card tower wavered a bit. “I think Mello could be a wonderful leader if he matured a little more and acted less on impulse.”  
  
“What about the controversy that will follow if you take the throne?” Light sat by Near on the couch.  
  
“I can handle it. And if I must go to war, I hope we won't lose valuable allies.”  
  
“If I can help it, if I'm king in such a scenario, Tawashina will still stand behind you," Light stared up towards the ceiling in thought. It was a large promise, but one he fully intended to keep. If an omega could openly be a king, Light would want them to have a long and prosperous reign to prove how capable his dynamic truly was. Unfortunately, even when Light himself is king, he can't be the one to prove it.  
  
"Omegas need to stick together," Near gave him a pointed look, "Without one another we'd simply," he flicked one of the cards out of place, causing the tower to collapse, "fall apart."  
  
"I've got your back should it ever come down to it." Light held out his hand, which Near clasped in his own.  
  
"And I yours," Near replied, the sweet scent of daisies enveloping Light to calm him.

They stayed huddled on the couch, Light soaking in the touch of another omega. His shoulders slumped and he relaxed back in the chair. This was why he never interacted with other omegas. They relaxed him, took him off his guard. There was a certain kinship that came with being an omega. A kinship that no other dynamic seemed to share within their own kind. It shook Light to his core to know there was a group of people that would be able to read him better than any other. A group of people who wouldn’t take long to catch on to his little tells that tore him apart from the standard beta.

He had always suspected the person who would find him out would be an omega, he just didn’t think it would happen so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I didn't initially intend on having Near and Light grow closer after this chapter, however, I think it works best for the long run. Omegas have to stick together!
> 
> If you'd like to talk, hit me up at mochafrappandadream.tumblr.com


	7. Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near and Light continue their little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is basically filler? I initially wanted chapter eight to be really long, but I've decided to split that up. Today I'm going to double post instead!

Light was calm after his conversation with Near.

Unusually calm.

Was this why omegas had a tendency to form lasting friendships? To get this sense of comfort and reassurance that flowed through the entirety of his being? He didn’t realize such calm could come from simply staying within his true dynamic. For the first time in a long time, he felt free.

“I see that the Light that entered the room and the one that left are two very different people,” Near remarked, toying with his hair. “Do you actively avoid other omegas?”

Light had been off in his own little world as Near lead him to the guest rooms, only focused enough of his surroundings not to lose sight of the omega. “Huh?” He slid his hands into his pockets as they walked down the lengthy corridors, now taking the time to admire the art that hung on the walls. “Why do you ask?”

“Because your sudden visible lack of stress is clearly due to our prolonged contact,” Near replied, tucking hair back behind his ear, “Omegas need companionship, it's a biological need you're continuously rejecting. We function best when relying on others for comfort and security to a degree.” Of course, that wasn’t to say Near believed they needed alphas. He knew, without a doubt in his mind, that that was a lie constructed by needy alphas who wanted an omega to coddle and keep on a pedestal. Linda was _only_ with him because she didn't adhere to the typical alpha image. She let Near be his own person, something he knew was lucky to find in an alpha.

Light tensed, looking over his shoulder wearily for anyone who could overhear, “Why are you talking about it so openly?” It was quite possibly the most sensitive topic Light could ever discuss and he felt it was being spoken of a little too lightly.

“No one who can make a dent in your reputation will hear us here,” Near explained as if it were that simple, as if that should take away all his fear, “No one here will want to hurt you as your status means little here. I'm asking for you to lend me trust. Had I aimed to expose you, I'd have done it during dinner.”

Light nodded slowly, letting his insecurity dampen. Trust. He could try to trust Near. He didn’t seem malicious in his intents. Perhaps Near really did just want to form some kind of friendship through their mutual understandings about being an omega. “Alright.... This country used to be different, didn't it?” He couldn't imagine his father making a pact for a country that refused to keep omegas in track. His father saw them like house pets that needed protecting and proper grooming rather than people, it was simply how he was raised.

This was a place that gave them rights, that let them find a _real_ purpose.

“Yes, before I was born,” Near walked up the stairs, gripping the railing tightly. “I'm the little omega prince that changed the country. So many people resent me because they _know_ if I was born beta or alpha the omega sex trade wouldn't have collapsed. Because _my_ birth opened new opportunities for so many omegas to become _independent_ and leave abusive alphas. Because omegas are no longer _property_ due to my grandfather feeling the _drive_ to make this a world _I_ could live in. He had always cared.... Grandfather had been working to advance omega rights slowly over the years, but he only switched into full gear after _I_ was born. My life made the omega rights movement more dire."

Light placed a hand on Near's shoulder, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope you're never king." Even if he was logical and quick witted, people likely already wanted Near dead. Angry embittered alphas wouldn’t go away just because Near was fully grown. Light was sure numerous attempts on Near's life had already been made in the past.

Near smiled grimly, "If you think I'm fated to die if I take the throne, then it must be true." He glances back at him, from the top of the stairs, "It's a fear we both share. Perhaps it feels better to know you aren't alone in such matters of life and death."

Hm.

That was a new way to think of it.

He wasn’t alone anymore.

Someone else could share his feelings.

"Do you feel better?" Light asked, hands folded behind his back as he caught up to him.

"I think I may. These aren't things _Linda_ can relate to." Near ducked off to the right of the corridor.

Light nodded, "An alpha could never possibly understand the full extent of an omega's fear." How could the perpetrator ever truly understand the victim?

"I agree." Near stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. Nakano is across the hall, Matsuda is to the left of her, and Aizawa is to the right of her."

"Thank you, Near. I'll see you tomorrow." Light's hand rested on the doorknob.

Near had started in the direction of the stairwell leading back down to the second floor. "Until tomorrow."

As soon as Near was out of sight, he went across the hall and knocked on the door to Nakano's room. He needed to tell her something this major, it factored in variables she would need to account for. If it wasn't in her job description, he'd feel bad for doing this to her. However, Nakano's purpose was to strategize around his flaws and mistakes.

"One second!" She called, before rushing to open the door. "Light, did everything go well?"

"I suppose?" Quite honestly, he wasn't sure. It felt like things had gone exceptionally well, but only time would tell. "He knows."

"Near knows?" She asked, brows raised.

"Obviously," Light glanced down at the ground, "I think he'll keep it to himself. He's asked me to trust him, so I will."

God, maybe she should have insisted on watching over the conversation. Or maybe she should have advised him not to go off alone with the strange kid. "You will?"

"It'll be good for me." He gazed off down the long corridor idly.

"Hm... We'll see," she smiled tiredly, adjusting the towel on top of her head. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be another long day."

He smiled, relieved she wasn't treating him like a child who had done wrong. "Good night, Nakano."

"Good night, Light."

She closed the door, smiling softly. This could be good for him. Light needed a friend. But even so, Near already knew too much. Four people knowing Light’s secret felt like far too many considering how little it would take for someone in a high position (such as Near) to ruin Light. One simple sentence would ruin a fruitful future. And Light was weighing in on the fact that an omega could relate to him, that an omega wanted his trust.

It made her wonder if disaster was around the corner. Maybe she was just being too pessimistic, rest would do her well.

Tomorrow they could talk with clear minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just really like writing Near and Light as having this mutual understanding/bond, tbh.


	8. Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast only seems to be significant for one person in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter for today, as promised!

"Say, Light, have you ever played tennis?"  L asked in the middle of breakfast.

Light made the mistake of looking over at L, sickened at the sight of his overly full plate. The pancakes were drowning in syrup and smothered in whipped cream. He highly doubted that the strawberries on top were worth putting on. Would he actually eat them? They didn’t seem to fit into his sugar filled diet.

When Light noticed he was gawking for far too long, he cleared his throat.

Tennis.

It’d been awhile since he’d picked up a racket. "I've played. Why?"

Light couldn't help but stare at the way L held his fork and knife between his thumbs and index fingers. How did that even work? It was far too early to deal with his oddities.

"I was thinking we could play a set. What do you say?" L replied. While Mello was a good challenge, he wondered if Light was any good. Maybe he'd pose a new challenge.

God, Light didn't want to play tennis.

He had a tendency to overthink simple games against people of higher dynamics, every move and every step. Even while looking like a beta, he couldn't beat L in tennis. It was highly frowned upon for a beta to beat an alpha. And what was the point if he couldn't even try to win? "It'd be fun, but I don't have anything casual enough to wear for tennis."

L snapped his attention towards Mello, who was nibbling on a chocolate bar without a care for the fruit salad set out for him. "You have exercise clothes you don't wear, yes?" Mello looked close enough to Light’s size for it to work.

Mello looked groggily over at his older brother, running a hand over his face slowly as he willed his brain to function. "Not sure." He nudged Matt, "Do you?"

"Mnh..." Matt looked up from the grape he was intently chasing with his fork. It was absolutely ridiculous that he couldn’t have his video games at the table when there were guests. "Yeah. I'll get 'em after breakfast."

"Thank you, Matt," L looked back at Light, "There, now that's all settled. We can play after we're done in here.” While Light was here to negotiate an alliance, L would prefer to get a better view of who the future leader of Tawashina was before he dived into any deals. “Afterwards, we can go to my study and talk."

"Right. Sounds good," Light smiled warmly (and incredibly falsely) at L, poking at his fruit salad.

Near leaned over towards him (Nakano found herself on the other side of the table today), voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't worry. You'll have fun. Play how you normally would, it'll be more appreciated than throwing the game. L would prefer a challenge to you losing purposely.”

Light nibbled on a piece of cantaloupe, nodding. “Maybe it'll be fun then.”

“I see you and Light have hit it off,” L remarked, leaning forward to look past Light at Near. “When did this happen?”

“Last night we had a private conversation,” Near replied simply, “It did _both_ of us well.”

L had a knowing look in his eyes, one that worried Light, after hearing the emphasis on ‘both’. “Is that so? Well, it's good you're making your own friends then.” He ignored Near’s irritation at being patronized, “It looks like Mello might lose his title of most sociable brother.”

“Near has plenty of friends already!” Linda argued, sliding a hand over Near's which caused his nose to wrinkle up slightly.

Mello snorted, taking a large bite out of his chocolate bar, “You made them for him. That doesn't count.”

“It does so count,” she continued to protest.

Neither she nor Mello seemed ready to give up the argument, they'd been going at it for at least ten minutes with nothing but their words to fill the air. Any other conversation had been drowned out by yelling. Light was almost certain he'd seen Quillish turn down his hearing aid.

It was far too early for this.

Matt kissed Mello’s cheek, standing up. “‘M going back up,” He pointed at Light, “and you're coming with me. I'll forget to grab the clothes for you otherwise.”

Light stood as well. “Alright.” Getting away from them would likely be the best option for his health. There was only so much irritation in a day a guy could handle, he didn't want to reach his limit so early on in the day with these people with these people. Besides, Matt seem nice and quiet. Perhaps the most normal guy in the palace so far.

After Light and Matt left the dining hall in silence, Near slipped into Light’s chair. Under the noise of petty squabbling, he and L could hold a more private conversation. It was far less suspicious than pulling him aside somewhere. “He's killing himself. He has a few more years left if he continues as is.”

“Is that an inference or has he told you that himself?” L asked, licking the syrup dripping off of the strawberry before taking a bite.

“A logically drawn conclusion based on information given to me.” So, an inference. But L refrained from commenting on that. “He's on suppressants, has never had a heat, doesn't interact with omegas, doesn't have a mate, constantly stresses himself out. He's going to die sooner rather than later without change.”

L nodded, “Thank you for confirming my suspicions for me.” Quite honestly, L was surprised that Near was willing to befriend Light to any degree for him. He didn’t like to get his hands dirty and yet he had more than willingly dived right in. Maybe it was because Light’s health truly was concerning him. Near had always him that omegas naturally felt the urge to protect one another if they were vulnerable and unmated. Of course, the suppressants negated the natural effect, but Near was _fully aware_ Light was willing to die early for a shot at the throne. Perhaps that had something to do with his sudden compassion.

“Light isn't going to go for you,” Near twirled his hair around his pointer finger. “He wants control of Tawashina. He can't get that if he's your mate.” No, he simply couldn’t be king of Tawashina if he lived here in Dreyso, it would be impractical. It would make years of lies worthless, his status would matter less if he was simply a husband. Near doubted he would be giving up ruling his own country if he could help it.  
“I'd like to try. You can’t fault me for being fascinated by him, Near.” L took a bite of his pancakes. “He’s been deceiving people for twenty-two years. I want to unravel that carefully constructed prince and find out _every little thing_ that makes him tick.”

"To each their own," Near muttered with a shrug, returning to his original seat. Linda and Mello were starting to burn out, which made sense considering they had picked a limited topic to argue on. As far as everyone else in the room was concerned, the conversation between L and Near never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Quite honestly, I've never been so motivated to write before. I'm thankful to those who have left kudos or comments, it's really helped me to keep going with this. Quite honestly, I'm not used to having a writing project I adore like this one. Thank you for reading <3


	9. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light debates defying expectations

At some point, not long after they left for the room together, Near had decided to join Light and Matt.

Had Near known the awkward silence was going to slowly kill him? It should be frightening that Near seemed to get a grasp on his personality so quickly. But maybe it wasn’t a bad thing to be understood well by someone other than Nakano. Near could be Light’s first friend that wasn’t considered an employee or felt more like an obligation than anything else.

It didn’t go to say that Light thought Matt was a bad guy just because he didn’t enjoy being alone with him. Quite the opposite actually, he was still certain Matt was the most normal one here by a long shot. But he wasn't much of a conversationalist and that made for a very awkward walk. As soon as they had stepped foot the dining hall, actually, Matt had slipped an old PSP out of his pocket and buried his nose in it. Maybe it was Mello who helped to pull the words from him, they seemed to talk to one another quite often quietly, mumbling quietly to one another.

Then again, Light hadn't actually posed a question or tried to start a conversation.

But with Near there now, he felt less hesitation to engage.

"Does L play often?" Light asked.

"When he finds the time," Near replied, toying with the hem of his silken pajama top.

Matt smiled, "He kicks Mells's ass every time. Yesterday, he came pretty close to tying things up though." While he wasn’t much of an outdoorsman, he did enjoy watching Mello throw his all into a game. It just wasn’t usually enough to keep his attention for a full hour and a half, which was why Matt usually started playing video games after getting a half hour in. Sports were lame, that was just how it was.

"Not that they should have been playing at all yesterday," Near remarked contemptuously, "They were late meeting you downstairs yesterday because of their set."

"They had fun, that's what's important," Matt looked at Near smugly, "Don't act like you wouldn't have been off playing with your toys if Linda didn't want the fresh air."

Light didn’t miss the mild offense that crossed Near’s face for a split second, before he regained composure. "They're intellectually challenging and stimulate my brain," Near protested, opening the door to Matt and Mello's room.

Matt only laughed as he walked to his dresser drawer, rummaging for the clothes. "I wasn't insulting your hobby. There's nothing wrong with your puzzles or your toys. It's cute."

"I wasn't aware promoting mental stimulation was cute." Near sat on the trunk at the foot of Mello's and Matt's bed, hugging a knee to his chest.

"You play with dolls," Matt said with a smirk.

"Dolls?" Light asked laughter tinging his voice. He caught clothes that Matt tossed in his direction, shaking his head slightly when he saw they were wrinkled. Was he really supposed to wear rumpled clothes?

No, he couldn’t be choosy, that was rude.

Near huffed quietly, "Think what you will. They're more than just dolls."

Light snorted, going into the corner to undress and change with his back facing the other boys. He could feel eyes on him for a moment as he slid off his button up and slipped on the gray wicking t-shirt in its place. He was faster to slip off his pants and replace them with the red basketball shorts he was given.

“You’re pretty toned.. You make it a point to stay fit, huh?” Near asked, eyes still boring holes into Light as he turned around. Matt had been looking off in the direction of the closet, not wanting to seem intrusive.

Light folded his clothes, tucking them under his arm, before going for the door. “Of course. I feel it’s best to stay in shape should anything ever happen to me. I’m well versed in self defense.”

Both Matt and Near followed him back out into the hall. “I see. Have you needed to use the self defense training?” Near asked.

“No, I have Matsuda and Aizawa here who are far better trained than I. And at home I have two betas and an alpha who additionally accompany me in public.” Ide, Ukita, and Mogi respectively. “But I'm often just with Nakano when talking with my suitors. She can hold her own, but I'd rather not rely on her alone.”

“I never would have guessed,” Near muttered. Considering the way he latched onto Nakano after minor signs of aggression from Linda, it was a little difficult to believe. But maybe he was just trying to maintain his pride. Omegas were surprisingly prideful when they truly opened up.

Matt slipped his PSP back into his pocket as they drew closer to the dining hall. “Fighting’s great ‘n all… but are any good at tennis?”

“I'm probably a rusty, but I used to be good,” He replied, “It might be nice to play a little again.”

“You'll have to catch on quickly,” Matt opened the door to the dining hall, “L’s fantastic.”

“You flatter me.” L stood from his chair. “Shall we go out?”

“I don't see why not.” Light wasn't sure what else they would have done if they stayed inside.

“Perfect.” L’s hand gripped Light’s tightly. “Mello and grandfather have already lead the others outside.”

Light resisted the urge to yank his hand away from L, not wanting to be disrespectful. Besides, this wasn't bad. Many alphas did much worse than this without asking permission. And L had nice soft hands that chilled his warm skin, which more than made up for the discomfort of unexpected touching.

It was only when they were close to the courts, when Nakano sent him a wary look that Light pulled his hand from L’s.

“You can use my racket,” Mello said, thrusting it into his hands.

“Thank you?” He glanced to L, walking to the other end of the courts. “I'll take the far side of the court first game, afterwards we’ll switch. You want to serve first?”

L tilted his head, grabbing a tennis ball and bouncing it, “Are you sure you just want to let me serve?”

“I don't see why not,” Light smiled, “In fact, I insist you serve first.” He held the racket in the center of his body, squaring his stance.

“If you insist.” L tossed the ball into the air a few times, before serving the ball. Light returned it with ease, grunting softly. They volleyed back and forth for several minutes until Light won the point by lobbing the ball.

The others sat in chairs several feet away from the court, watching the match as they played on. It was exciting to watch a newcomer take on L.

Or, to those who knew and cared, an omega taking on an alpha head to head.

As they played, Light was slacking in his game play. Not too obviously, of course, he had purposely fumbled a few times in a way that made him look a bit clumsy, intentionally angled the racket at a bad angle, or swung a bit too soon. It was enough to make him look rusty. Halfway through their set of six, the advantage lied with L (two games to one). Light wiped the sweat from his brow, glancing over at Nakano (who shot him a thumbs up and encouraging smile) before serving.

She hadn’t signaled for him to throw the game, they had a system for that, despite him giving her the opportunity. If she thought it was safe for him to win, he wouldn’t hold back. He would play the game like he meant it from here on out, putting every fiber of his being into beating the alpha. There would be less hanging back, more drive to push forward.

One cannot win with defense alone.

To win, you must attack.

At the end of the fifth game, they had stopped to take a break, both drenched in sweat. A servant offered them both water, and Light downed the bottle he was given quickly. He was leading by one game, it was 3 to 2 and he could hopefully end their single set in the next game if he was on top of himself.

“You’re quite good,” L said, leaning against the post holding the net up and sipping from his water bottle.

Light smiled, “I can’t think of any other time I’ve had to play this hard. I’m surprised I’m able to keep up.”

“Keep up?” He raised his brows, “You’re the one who’s leading.” The past two games Light had clearly started to become more serious about the game. It was a miracle that L managed to drag it out to a deuce. Light had only just scraped by the last time.

“Barely. It’s been close every time.” Light took a few more sips of his drink. “You ready to get back to it?”

“Only if you are.”

It took two more games to declare a winner. Two more games and almost a half hour of going back and forth, neither willing to give up so easily.

However, Light was victorious in the end.

He cried out in joy when he won, as he pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion since his body wasn’t used to that much strain, and grinned from ear to ear. He had done it. He had beat an _alpha_ in something athletic. It gave him a rush, knowing that was something he could never otherwise get away with. Nakano and Matsuda had run up to him, she pulling him into an excited hug and Matsuda patting him on the back as they both spoke praise.

Had L not known what an achievement this must have felt like, he might have been insulted. However, the glow that seemed to radiate from Light took away any anger he might have felt. Light was proud and nothing should take that away from him.

“I can’t believe he beat you before I did,” Mello muttered, standing at L’s side. “You didn’t let him win did you?”

“Don’t make those accusations. It’s clear Light won on his own accord, don’t be bitter because he’s better,” Near scolded. Mello simply gaped at Near as he and L walked across the court to talk with Light.

L held out his hand, which Light shook, “Phenomenal.”

“Thank you. You were quite impressive yourself,” Light toned down his smile to something more polite and becoming on a young prince.

“There’s no need to flatter me,” L dismissed, “How about we both go shower off and then meet up in my study to chat privately?”

“Privately..?” Nakano asked, not hiding her suspicion, “I can’t say I approve of such things.”

“Nonsense, Nakano. It’ll be fine. We won’t go into depth about the alliance if we touch it at all, I swear,” Light insisted.  
  
“I swear as well, so, I hope that’s enough to satisfy you.” L set a hand on Light’s shoulder, leading him back to the palace as Nakano watched with narrowed eyes.


	10. Emotional Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private conversation between an alpha and omega goes just about as well as one could hope.

The cold water washed over Light’s tense aching muscles.

It was only now that he was relaxing that he realized just how tired he was, it had been so long since he’d played such an intense game. He would gladly lay down and take a nap if he hadn’t promised to meet up with L in private. Leaning against the wall, he stared up at the bathroom ceiling.

That had been the most fun he’d had in a long awhile. Perhaps the most fun he’d had period. Was this some sort of trap to lure him into making an alliance that favored Dreyso more than Tawashina? He hoped not, the idea of being used stung more than he would have thought. Maybe L just genuinely wanted to get to know him today. Maybe he genuinely wanted Light to feel comfortable around him and his family to strengthen the alliance. Yes, that was something he could easily wrap his mind around.

It was the thing he wanted to become true. Visits to Dreyso before taking the throne could be good for him.

He needed a good way to de-stress.

Light shut off the shower and opened the door blindly feeling around for a towel. He grabbed it and dried his hair, before quickly drying off his body and wrapping the towel firmly around his waist.

Now came the tedious parts.

He grabbed the blow dryer he'd brought with him, plugging it in. Styling his hair appropriately was one of the things he found exceptionally important for any situation. Even with a lax environment, perfection was mandated in his mind. It wasn't a standard, it was a way of living. He took the time to use a light moisturizer, deeming skin care an absolute necessity as well.

Nothing was quite as important as self care.

It took longer than he would have liked to make himself look presentable before he'd actually left his room. Two hours had passed since he's stumbled up to his room after that tennis match. In his defense, it had been a rather intense way to spend the morning.

Light went in the direction of the main foyer, lucky to stumble across a servant who was able to guide him to L’s study on the first floor. Or, well, give him directions at least. They hadn't been able to stick around for long. So, Light found himself ambling in what he hoped was the right direction. At least this was better than blindly knocking on every door until he found the right one. 

But soon enough, he did find the place in question.

Gently, Light rapped on the door to the study, fixing his tie as he stared into the mirror placed across the hall. Within seconds, it swung open and L had a hand on his shoulder as he guided him to an open chair.

Wow.

That was... quick.

“I was afraid you were going to cancel on me,” L teased, sitting down in his own seat.

“Do you really think so little of me?” Light crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair.

“It was merely a worry.” L dismissed. He had simply feared Nakano had gotten to him, talked him out of it. “Regardless, I'm glad you're here.”

“As am I.” Light wondered how heavily Nakano would disapprove of the light flirting that had been going on between them. However, he saw it as harmless. He doubted L actually held interest in him.

L folded his arms around his knees, searching briefly for something to talk about. A way to casually segue himself into the true intent behind calling Light before him. “You used to compete internationally in equestrian sports. Show jumping and vaulting specifically.”

Ah, maybe a little too blunt.

L had never been good with small talk.

Light bit his lip, “How did you…?” He had registered under the name Asahi Radien for the sake of going undetected. And he had registered under his true dynamic to both further conceal his identity and avoid having his lie found out. And to further reassure himself, he wore green contacts and took extra efforts to hide his opulent background.

“I’ve always been the curious type, I apologize if that seemed invasive.”

“Oh.. Did you take an interest in equestrianism?” Light’s mother had been the reason he had decided to take up the sport in the first place. Nakano was the reason he could compete. He owed a surprising amount to her, more than he’d ever like to admit.

“For a time it appealed to me.” L curled his toes, cracking them softly. He had first seen Light performing in a show jumping competition Quillish had brought him to years back. The omega who wiped out the rest of the competition with his superior riding and clear sense of worth stood out to L in a way he'd never before seen. He was fascinated. “I can’t say the same pull exists now. Why did you stop?”

“My mother didn’t approve of my traveling to compete,” He admitted, “She thought I was a mere spectator in the crowd. Afterwards, I announced my retirement from the sport and stayed at home to learn diplomacy.”

“Do you ever regret being found out?”

Light hummed quietly to himself for a moment as he thought it over. “No. I’m better where I’m at now. I miss riding, but my wants are less important than Tawashina’s needs.”

“I see.” For a moment or two, the room was completely silent as L seemed to mull over his thoughts with his thumb sliding over his lower lip. L then set his hands on his knees, shifting slightly in his crouched position. “I'm aware of the promise I've made to Nakano, but I'd like to talk only briefly on the negotiations.”

Light narrowed his eyes, ready to bolt from the room the moment something breached his comfort zone, “What about them did you want to avoid her hearing?”

L chuckled softly, “You've caught me red handed.” He held up his hands in mock defense, “What I intend to say is harmless, I simply want you to tell me your honest thoughts without her here to sway your mind in any direction.”

“My honest thoughts…?” Light’s hands gently gripped his slacks. God, this didn’t seem like it could possibly be going in a good direction if he wanted Nakano out of the picture. “What do you want my genuine opinion on?”

L stood from the chair, walking around the desk. “Prince Yagami Light of Tawashina, I’d like to ask for your hand in marriage.” He grabbed Light’s wrist and pressed a ruby encrusted ring into Light’s now open palm.

Light could only stare, color drained from his face and eyes wide. He opened his mouth in hopes of forming a sentence, but failed terribly each time. Words could not begin describe the horror encasing his being.

“I understand it’s sudden, but I had received your father’s blessing to ask before I dared to get the ring.” L leaned back against his desk, staring into Light’s eyes as he clearly tried to process what had just happened to him. At least Light has started blinking again. That's a good sign. “And I know you now. Granted, not well, but I’d like to know you better.”

Light, finally getting his wits about him, furrowed his eyebrows together tightly. “Dreyso is quite well off, I don’t know what you’re hoping to gain.” People who came to him with proposals wanted _something_. He just needed to get to the bottom of how L thought this would benefit his country any more than any current terms set in place with their alliance before it's update.

“I’m hoping to gain a husband,” He replied simply, rubbing at his calf with his bare foot. “Is that unreasonable? You’re athletic, intelligent, and charismatic. You’re amazingly deceitful and equally as clever.”

“Deceitful?” Light echoed, quite clearly outraged at the accusation.

L clicked his tongue. “Don’t play dumb now Light, Asahi Radien was an _omega_ with _omega_ physicals performed by someone other than his normal physician. You _are_ Asahi Radien. You _are_ an omega.” While faint, L notices the shift in the room’s odor. How could he not notice the smell of strawberry shortcake, his favorite food, that came with the fear in Light’s eyes? He wants nothing but to hold Light, to promise him he means no ill intent, to kiss his lips. These are surely just instincts, but that means well. They're certainly compatible if that's how he's feeling.

“Is this blackmail?” Light hissed, hands balling into tight fists (the ring had cut into his hand but he ignored the blood). “Do I have no say?”

“You have a say,” L assured him, “If you decide not to go through with the marriage I won't tell a soul your true dynamic.”

He lessened his glare, “And I'm just supposed to believe that?” God, he wanted to believe that he could have something of a choice. He wanted to be able to resume life like this never happened, avoiding potential suitors for as long as he possibly could.

“Do you have a choice?” L retorted, more maliciously than intended. He then softened up, taking one of Light’s hands, “Just… think it over. Please. If you join us, join _me_ , here you can live a good life.”

Light’s hand went slack in L’s, now opened hand scratched and bloodied.

“Perhaps.”


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finds a sense of comfort with his beta.

While Light had left the study in a graceful stride, in all honesty, he's falling apart at the seams. The persona he had crafted for himself over the years isn't built to handle such a rough beating in so short a time. A proposal he could have handled just fine. He's received so many of them he's lost count. But the fear of blackmail that came with this one was enough to short circuit his system.

What the _hell_ had L been thinking?

What was he hoping to gain?

Wealth?

Control of the country?

Plenty of his suitors had claimed they wanted to know him better with far darker intentions, even with his supposed beta status. Many of which were alphas hoping to rule over Tawashina in his place with subtle persuasions. They're an entitled group. Elitists. Even when under the assumption Light is a beta plenty of alphas are willing to manipulate him. L knows the truth of his dynamic, wouldn't he want to do _worse_?

Maybe not.

Marrying L would deny Light the throne altogether, as he is already a king, taking away any benefits that came with being a ruler _in_ Tawashina. So, he isn’t aiming purely for power then? But how can Light possibly be certain? Alphas are sly with their wants when it comes to omegas, his mother had taught him that from a young age. And her lessons on alphas had yet to fail him, he wants to trust in her.

He swears beneath his breath, throwing the door to his room open and going right into the bathroom to splash water on his face. Light set the ring on the bathroom counter, eyeing it apprehensively, a pit sinking in his stomach. It has his blood on it and he distantly wonders if he should clean it before returning it to L. Yes, it's difficult to tell there's was blood stuck in the prongs considering the color of the jewels, but he'll feel awful returning it as it is with the potential consequences involved.

Whoever's next to receive the ring will appreciate having it blood free. And surely the staff shouldn't be burdened with his panicked reaction. Which truly was pathetic. 

He'll over that aspect later, it certainly isn't the most pressing matter at hand. Light grabs one of the towels hanging on the rack next to the mirror and pats his face dry with a quiet sigh.

There's a sharp knock on his bedroom door and he groans softly. There goes his privacy to dwell on this in peace. “

Light!” Nakano calls. She only waits a moment or two before knocking again harder, her voice raising. “Light! Open up we need to talk!”

He runs a hand over his face, leaving to get the door a moment after she started to bang on it again. Her fist hung in the air as she stares over him, even if she didn't know him like the back of her hand, she would be worried.

He's pallor, his hair in disarray, and his eyes watery.

Something is wrong.

"Sir...?" She speaks softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder comfortingly before he yanks her into the room, slamming the door shut immediately. "What the hell did he do to you, Light?" She cups his cheeks, staring into his eyes with furrowed brows.

He looks dazed.

Is it an after effect of being under an alpha's control for too long? The thought alone makes her clench her jaw. If her fears are confirmed, she'll gladly show everyone there that betas can be just as vicious and protect as alphas. He's like a pack mate, she'll gladly kill or die for him. He's like family, it's within her role to protect him.

"He proposed.."

Nakano breathes out a sigh of relief, laughing softly. "Oh, thank god, I thought..." She shakes her head to clear the thoughts. No, this still isn't good, her charge is still distressed. This is still a problem, just smaller than before. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." He grips the back of her blouse tight, body completely rigid against her. "He _knows_ Akira. He can _ruin_ me, he has proof."

Nakano gently strokes his hair, worry only growing at the use of her given name (he uses her given name sparingly, hoping to keep _some_ level of professionalism). His tense shoulders slump slightly and he allowed himself to enjoy her calming presence, she's naturally started to scent the air. Later, he'll allow himself to feel pathetic for needing her. Right now, he needs this. "So you have to marry him then? He's not giving you a choice."

Light shakes his head slightly, face buried in the crook of her neck, "He said he was but--"

Nakano interrupts him, nodding in understanding, "He's an _alpha_." Light finds himself a little unsettled at the growl in her voice, it's not normal for her to get _angry_. She is his grounding force. He's forgotten how much he means to her after all these years working side by side. He’s forgotten how much she sympathizes with omegas and that she longs to get them rights.

She composes herself quickly, noting the way the tension returns to Light's body, "We should leave the palace and go see the nearby city. It'll take your mind off things."

"Right. That's a good idea," he pulls away from her, curling his left hand into a fist with a wince. "Akira... Did you bring a first aid kit here by any chance?"

"Of course.." She's never one to come unprepared, especially when it comes to keeping him safe, "How come?"

"I cut my hand," Light mumbles, eyes downcast. She needed no other details, Nakano's already concerned enough as it stands. If pushed too much, she'll likely find a way to get them on a plane home within the hour. They haven't even gotten to the negotiations yet, he can't leave a failure. He doesn't know when he'll find freedom again if he leaves here now.

"Go across the hall for me." She places the key to her room into his right hand. "Sit on the bed in my room. Matsuda and Aizawa are resting, I'll retrieve them for the trip."

"Alright..." he walks across the hall, sliding the key through the lock and turning it, eyes darting around as he looks for signs of any Dreysonians. God, he's paranoid. He sits on her bed, looking down at his hand. The cuts are deeper than he thought. How tightly had he held that ring? How would he be able to act like everything was normal?

Nakano soon enters with Matsuda and Aizawa in tow, none of them speaking a word. The men take seats in the small sitting area set up in the nook of her room. Nakano retrieves her suit case from under the bed, digging through it for the first aid kit. Once she finds it, she sits down by Light's side and begins to rummage through it.

"Did you have anything in mind or are you just dragging us out?" Aizawa ask, watching the two with furrowed brows. He has no qualms with playing the part of a tourist... It's just unexpected. Light has always been one for careful planning, this goes against his rigidity.

"Naki said Light was feeling stressed, go easy on him," Matsuda chides, looking at the abstract art hanging on the wall. He's not sure he recognizes the artist. Maybe its a Dreysonian piece. Or, he's just terrible with art. 

Aizawa looks to him sternly, though Matsuda doesn't notice. "I'm only asking because I wanted to know if we had a plan."

"I'd just like to stay out as late as possible," Light hisses quietly when  Nakano put disinfectant on the cuts.

"As late as possible?" Matsuda echos, head tilted to the side. "I thought you were getting along well with everyone."

Light stares at the ground, lips curling into a frown. "Things change."

"Light needs to think over something," Nakano corrects him, carefully starting to wrap Light's hand, "It will be best if he does so without any Dreysonian royals interfering."

Aizawa nods, able to find some acceptance with this now that there's a solid reason, he mentally reminds himself that he should try to find a map. "So, we plan to eat dinner in the neighboring city then?"

"That would be best," Light confirms, pulling his hand from Nakano's once she secures the bandages with medical tape. 

"And we're doing our little sightseeing adventure alone," Aizawa stands. "I'm going to go talk to Quillish and get car keys. Don't move until I get back."

Nakano rolls her eyes, motioning for him to shoo as gets up to put the kit away. "We'll be here, don't worry." Aizawa nods, walking out the door.

"Matsu, come here," Nakano says softly, sitting down and patting the spot next to her on the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed, "I'd like the opinion of a pure hearted optimist."

Quite obediently, he sits next to her. He's a sucker for praise and it certainly helps that it comes from a beautiful woman. "You really want my opinion, Naki?"

"Absolutely. I think your opinion will differ greatly from both Light's and my own." She tucks the strands of hair that escaped her bun back behind her ear. “And I think we need the perspective of a true romantic.”

Light frowns, shooting Nakano a sharp distasteful look. “This isn’t something that needs a new view. Practical thinking will do just _fine_.”

“Hush,” Nakano scolds, “This is something that requires someone else’s perspective. Besides, I trust Matsuda not to screw you over. I think he can know sensitive information.”

“ _Akira_ ,” Light says firmly in warning, “I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Light, I’ve gone through this before,” Nakano said softly, holding his hand gently, “I wouldn’t put you through unnecessary risk. Please, don’t forget my brother was put to death for the very same thing you're afraid of. Don’t forget that, if not for your mother giving me this job, I was set to die for helping him. I _know_ what I’m doing.”

“Risk…?” Matsuda rubs the back of his neck, unsure if he's quite cut out for this. He's not the guy people go to when important things come up. He's not sure if he should be flattered that Nakano wants to trust him or mortified.

Without restraint, holding Light’s hand and rubbing gentle circles into it, Nakano tells Matsuda everything. It's a risk to tell Matsuda everything, especially when Aizawa can return at any moment (she can’t help but feel he is far more loyal to their king). But Matsuda feels like someone she coucan ld trust. And the number of people who know of Light’s dynamic grew to six. Several too many in both her and Light’s opinion, but at the moment that doesn't seem to matter.

Matsuda’s mouth hung agape, unsure of what to say for a moment. “Light is really an omega….? I never would have...” It made Light feel a small swell of pride to know he had fooled Matsuda, even if he wasn’t the most clever man. “The King doesn’t know, does he…?”

Despite the discomfort he feels, the fact that Matsuda still looks at him with respect makes Light feel more confident in Nakano's choice. Matsuda doesn't seem like he's going to turn traitor. “No and I’ll have to ask you to keep it that way,” Light swallows hard, shifting in his seat. He feels vulnerable once more asking for his secret to be kept.

“Wow…” Matsuda trails off, looking quite astonished, “I’ll keep your secret, I promise.” Because someone actually trusts him with vital information. Trusts him not to fuck up. He doesn't want to let them down.

“But more importantly,” Nakano interjects, “what do you think of this whole L situation? Honestly.”

“I don’t think he wants to hurt you, Light. He’s known this secret of yours for some time, right?” Light had stopped his equestrianism about three years ago, that had to have been at least three years of keeping the secret to himself. “I know it sounds fishy, but maybe you should give him a shot. He probably only figured all of that out because you intrigue him. That’s not really odd for alpha behavior... You shouldn't say yes, not yet, but maybe give him a chance.”

When Aizawa steps back into the room with car keys their conversation switches to dinner plans.


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakano has a rough start to the day.

It was clear the morning was off to a bad start. Nakano woke up to the smell of strawberry shortcake and cherries assaulting her. It smelled like distress, fear, and anger. 

Great. 

She had a pissy omega to deal with far before the time she planned on rising from bed. While Nakano knew he had a rigorous morning routine, it seemed a bit much to get up two hours before remotely necessary. Nakano herself had planned to wake up at seven to be downstairs for breakfast by eight. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. 

And then it hit her. 

She sprinted to the drawers, quickly changing into a sundress and rushing to Light's room. "Light. What's going on?" She called as she knocked on the door, speaking their native language as opposed to English. 

As expected, she was yanked into the room. Only this time, Light was trembling, speaking in rapid Tawa as he balled his hands up in her shirt. “I can’t find them. I can’t find my suppressants.”

“What?” She cupped his cheeks, flooded the room with her citrusy rosemary scent. 

“I can’t find them, I’ve looked everywhere.” He pressed his face into Nakano’s shoulder, trying to steady his breathing. It was rapid and shallow, likely the start of a panic attack if she didn’t intervene quickly. She nudged his face over to the scent gland in the crook of her neck, letting him breathe in her comforting scent. The less he could think, the more lost in her scent he was, the better. If he was numb, this entire process could go over easier. 

She kissed his shoulder, stroking his hair and rubbing his back in a motherly fashion. “Where do you normally keep them when you travel?” She asked softly.

“The inside pouch on the inside of my suitcase off to the left,” he nuzzled her gently, body slack in her arms. Nakano swept his feet out from under him and set him gently on the bed. “Relax, let me--”

Matsuda burst into the room, locking the door behind him. “Is everything okay, Naki?!” He'd called out to her in English. 

“Light can't find his suppressants,” Nakano said sternly in Tawa, Matsuda’s eyes widening in response. 

“Oh!” He understood the situation was grave, quickly switching to Tawa. “Would you like me to look while you hold him?” 

“Could you hold him? Chamomile might be more soothing than rosemary.” She twirled Light’s hair around her finger. “I think he'd be more comfortable with me rooting through his belongings.”

“Me..?” He repeated, looking to Light. “I'm not very good at controlling that sort of thing.”

“Then learn. Just hold him. Matsuda,  _ please _ .” It was hard for him to say no to a woman who was pleading with him. He gently took the slack prince from Nakano’s arms, cradling him close. Light had tensed up, but as long as his scent was hidden beneath rosemary and chamomile, he'd be better off. “Thank you, Matsu.”

Despite tearing the room apart over the next hour and a half, Nakano got no closer to finding the pill bottle than Light. She sat on Light’s bed, sliding her arms around him. “Should Matsuda go get Near? He'd be of use.” Light was bleary eyed and tired, barely paying Nakano any mind, he was too deep in thought or panic. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. She sighed, carding her fingers through his hair. “Matsu, would you mind…?”

“Huh?” He looked at her and smiled softly. “Not at all, I'll leave Light to you.” He stood and stretched, before walking out the door and searching for Near. Instead, he found staff who lead him to the drawing room Near was setting dominos up in. 

“What brings you here?” Near asked without looking away from the dozens of dominos set up in a growing spiral. Matsuda had tried to explain, but was promptly cut off, “In English, if you could. I don't speak your language.”

“Sorry… Nakano and Light were speaking Tawa...” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Light’s suppressants are missing. He and Nakano tore the place apart, but they couldn't turn anything up. Apparently it wasn't in his suit case where he usually kept it either.”

Near glanced over at him. “So, you think someone took his suppressants?” It was entirely possible. In fact, Near held few doubts. Nakano and Light weren't the kind of people to leave any stone unturned.

“Potentially, I can't really speak on their behalves.” He was sure that was what they thought, however, it didn't seem safe to speak out during serious situations like this. “But Light’s really not taking it well…”

“I can't imagine he would.” Near stood from his crouched position by the coffee table. “He's pushed off his heat for, I’m guessing, about seven years. It's going to hit him hard and fast without the suppressants.”

Matsuda paled, “Poor guy…”

“Indeed.” Near couldn't bring himself to feel bad for Light, he'd already gone through his first heat. They were bad, yes, but Light brought the hell to come upon himself for delaying it so long. “I'll go down to the servants quarters. Hopefully they haven't been sold off yet.” While certain suppressants were legal in Dreyso, Near was positive the ones Light used had to be exceptionally strong to have completely halted his heat. “Tell Nakano I'll be handling everything from here.”

“Alright..” Matsuda simply watched as Near left the hall, an air of annoyance surrounding him. 

Going to the servants quarters himself seemed useless. As an omega, Near earned less respect from several of the servants who believed beta or alpha status made them better than him. With a resigned sigh, he knocked on the door to Mello’s room. His brother wasn't going to be happy about being woken up. 

As expected, Mello's greeting was less than pleasurable. “What the fuck do you want?” 

Near avoided looking at him, gaze set down the hall. It was hard to believe Mello would answer the door shirtless when he was covered in so many claim marks. “I need to go down to the servants’ quarters.” 

He leaned back to glance at the digital clock on his dresser. “Now?”

“No, later,” Near remarked, ready to catch the door shoulder Mello try to slam it in his face. 

Mello leaned against the frame of the door, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Why?”

“Because suppressants have gone missing. Light's suppressants, to be more specific. They’re of extremely high dosage and likely going to be sold off and soon.” Near might have sounded quite calm, but the urgency of the situation came across. The last thing they needed was a foreign omega that was already wanted by an alpha going into heat.

“Christ.” He ran a hand down his face. “Give me two minutes, alright?”

“Thank you, Mello.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, shutting the door on his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Light really regrets leaving Tawashina, tbh.


	13. Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light suffers more than he ever has before.

For the past several hours, Light and Nakano had been curled up together on the bed with their limbs tangled together. She rest her head on his shoulder, cooing soothing words in his ear absentmindedly as she let her maternal side take over. Nakano was half asleep when it started, when Light thrashed in her arms in a fervent attempt to get away. She snapped to attention, stroking his hair again and looping a firm arm around Light’s waist despite his attempts to shove her away. “Light, honey…” 

Matsuda set down his phone, scooting closer to Light and Nakano’s half of the king sized bed. While she had insisted he go on with his day and enjoy himself, Matsuda had a feeling he would have been needed once more. Or maybe he just wanted to keep Nakano company. If Light was going to be stubborn and push her away, it might have been better that he stuck around. “Naki, do you need help?”

She bit her lip, tightening her grip on Light. “Not yet..” But if he continued to resist her help, it was more likely than not that she would need assistance restraining Light. 

“Hot…” Light squirmed, trying to get out of her grip. “Akira, stop.” Reluctantly, she let him go and he climbed out from under the blankets. It was only when he went to strip from his pajamas that she pinned him back down onto the bed roughly. 

“Dear god,  _ no _ ,” She hissed, already reaching the end of her ropes, “You're staying decent or I swear I'm going to leave you to fucking suffer alone, kid.” It wasn’t unreasonable for her to want him decent. This wasn’t exactly in her job description, as versatile as it might have become over the years. She wasn't adjusting her job to involve babysitting a naked prince. 

Light let out a soft whine, pushing at her shoulders hard, “Akira, please…” He pouted, looking at her with the sincerest puppy dog eyes he could muster. The damn bastard could really play innocent and sweet when he needed to. 

She groaned softly, knowing she would be fated to lose. An omega in heat would be determined in their whining, at least that was according to the brief time she had seen her brother go through the motions years ago. “Are you wearing underwear?”

He nodded, pushing her away to strip down to his boxers. She sighed, shaking her head in frustration. For the first time in all her years by Light’s side, she felt truly lost. “I don't know what we’re going to do. I can't mask your scent anymore.”

“It won't help if I try..?” Matsuda asked softly, hoping that he could once again be of use to her. 

For a moment, Nakano looked contemplative before she frowned, “No, even if we worked together the scent of an omega in heat will be stronger than us scenting the air.” 

“Don't talk about me like I'm not here,” Light snapped, sitting up to spare his back from the irritating fabric of the sheets beneath him. 

“Sorry, sir,” She twirled Light’s hair around her finger. “I wonder if they have a heat room for Near we could make use of.. Of course, it wouldn't be ideal considering Near and Linda have already scent marked the place.”

“I want to stay here,” Light protested, ready to stand his ground in an argument if need be. 

Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't think you really want to stay here… I don't want to sound rude, but it's hard for Naki or I to leave you vulnerable an alpha.”

Nakano stood and walked to the bathroom, “Precisely. I trust L as far as I can throw him.” She had no reason to hide what they all must have been thinking. 

Matsuda laughed uncomfortably, “Well, that's one way of putting it.” He glanced over to the bathroom when the water started to run. “Naki, what’re you doing….?”

“Running a cold bath,” she called out. 

With hesitation, Matsuda pressed a cool hand to Light’s burning skin and immediately yanked it back. He wondered if Light’s skin truly felt so warm. Hopefully he just had unusually cold hands, Hopefully Light wasn't actually burning up. “Christ, Light… How're you feeling?”

“Please, don't answer!” Nakano called quickly, distressed. She wouldn't be able to handle Light describing his  _ needs _ right now. “Matsu, I need you to be a doll and pick him up then set him on the edge of the bath.”

“Alright!” He could never say he minded feeling at use. His job was often quite dull, leaving him there more as a guard dog for Light than anything else. But Nakano had trusted him to help her with Light when he was at his most vulnerable over Aizawa, that had to prove he was worth more than people ever gave him credit for. 

Matsuda scooped Light up in his arms, bringing him to the bathroom. Light wasn't making it easy, thrashing in his arms. “Stop, Matsuda, I'm not a child,” he hissed, pushing at his chest. “Your suit is scratching my skin. You're too hot, let me go.”

“It's not that much further, Light,” Matsuda readjusted his grip, scenting the air heavily to subdue him. He was thankful for Nakano taking the time to show him exactly how to tap into that natural ability. He was thankful it worked, that some part of Light was willing to relax. Nakano had taught him that a beta could never force submission or relaxation, they weren't meant to be forceful like alphas. It was more of a suggestion for a willing party, one easily fought off when entirely unwelcome. Light settled in his arms, an angry scowl settled on that handsome face of his. It was unsettling to see such anger intense anger on the boy he'd spent years protecting. He shook it off, setting Light down on the edge of the bathtub. 

“A bubble bath?” Light sneered, turning to dip a foot in the icy water. Yet, despite the cold it didn't seem to do much for him. 

“I'm not looking at your genitals the entire time I soothe you in the bath.” She snapped her fingers and pointed to the bath, “Get in the tub please.”

“You think you can control me, Akira? You're no alpha.” Light challenged. 

“I don't get paid enough for this,” she muttered. 

Light rolled his eyes. “You get paid enough to live.”

“Yes, that would be the problem,” She replied. “But I think my history has made it quite apparent that I can wait your poor attitude out.” She yanked down his boxers and picked him up to drop him in the bath. 

“What the fuck, Akira?!” He snarled, crossing his arms. 

She snapped, “I don't think I've ever met an omega this  _ bitchy _ in heat.” She felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth, but quickly shook it off. He'd win out if she showed weakness. 

“Should I give you some space…?” Matsuda asked softly. 

Nakano fished her hand under her dress and pulled her phone out from her underwear. “Call the queen, her contact is under Sachiko. Tell her I've trusted you. Tell her he's gone into heat and there's an alpha here that's most likely going to try to get into Light’s metaphorical pants.”

Matsuda took the phone, cheeks flushed modestly after seeing both her and the prince somewhat indecent. “Of course, Naki.” He'd turned foot to leave, stopping when she spoke again. 

“And if you can, find Quillish. Ask him if he can send servants to bring the finest pillows and blankets so Light can nest.”

“I'll do what I can.” He smiled at her over his shoulder and left the room. 

Light sunk into the water deeply, scowling and speaking with clear exasperation, “I  _ can't _ believe you called me bitchy.”

She toyed with her bangs, looking down shamefully. “I'm sorry, but I'm stressed. This is more worrisome than I'm used to.”

“How do you think I feel, Akira?” 

She sniffed the air, “Scared, but mostly horny.” And that was mixed with the sweet inviting scent of heat he seemed to radiate. He was lucky betas didn't fall into the throes of rut as easily as alphas did. Both she and Matsuda were restrained, unwilling to take advantage of him. 

“I've never felt so…  _ needy _ .” He murmured, biting his lip demurely. 

She slid a hand over her face, brows scrunched up tightly. “Please don't.”

“I just--”

She shook her head, “Light, I think so highly of you, please don't ruin that.”

“Akira, I need an alpha’s knot, you don't understand,” Light whined softly, soaked hand gripping the sleeve of her dress. She tried not to whine out in exasperation 

“What I understand is that you're a sweet virginal omega who's ready to spread his legs for the first alpha that walks through the door,” She chided. “Your standards are going to dip so low, honey. The worst has yet to come.” Nakano could only hope he wouldn't start to lust over Matsuda or herself if she firmly established them as held from the start. 

He groaned, before submerging himself under the water. This wasn't fair. Nakano was teasing him while he was suffering, hot and horny with no way to relieve himself. He wasn't desperate enough to touch himself in front of her, but god if it got worse he wouldn't have much choice.

“I can't help but wonder--” She found herself cut off by Matsuda’s return. 

“Quillish said he'd send up servants with the softest things they can find,” He smiled softly, “He seems to feel really bad for you, Light.”

Light shifted so his head was above the water. “I don't need pity.”

“There is an issue, Naki…” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hm?” She stroked Light’s hair gently. 

“L knows. And he seemed to get this spark of interest…”

“Huh.. well, that may be of use,” She mused, “Because Light is only going to get moodier the more needy he feels.” 

“Nakano! You can't be serious..”

“If Light consents during heat, its legal. He never said beforehand that he wouldn't let L touch him.” She pulled a knee to her chest. “And quite honestly, there's nothing like heat to show compatibility.” 

“You aren't serious…” Matsuda bit his lip. It was hard to trust her on this one, even if Nakano seemed to have a solid grasp on what was good for Light at most other times. 

“If we brought L in, you'd see that Light would instantly display behaviors of an omega desperate to mate.” She rest her head on her knee, watching as Light bitterly slumped back under the water. “It could partially in  be in an attempt attempt to slyly gain a sense of privacy from us acting as watchdogs, but Light’s body also craves… attention.” She cleared her throat uncomfortably, looking towards the ground. He was like a sibling, it was hard to think of him in any position so scandalous.

“Oh.” He bit his lip. “But is that really what Light would want…?”

“Lines have always been more blurred during heat,” Nakano said, waving a dismissive hand, “it’s part of the system. People have tried to change it, it just couldn’t be helped.” She sighed, running a hand from her long hair, freed from its typical bun. 

“Fuck the system,” Light hissed, “fuck the blurred lines.”

Nakano shifted, cupping his cheeks and staring into his eyes. “Then, you aren't consenting to sex under any means. No matter what happens?” She was more than willing to uphold his wish, to fight for him.

Light bit his lip, shifting in the bath. There was an empty feeling already burning in his core, one that he knew could be easily chased away by an alpha. “No,” he said with a sense of resignation.

“I know it's rough, I know,” She cooed, looking to him with pity. He looked away, disgusted with the way she talked down to him. He was better than this, better than the carnal desires plaguing his mind. How could she possibly understand?

“Whatever…” he looked off to the side, doing his best to avoid looking at her. 

They all sat in silence for sometime, occasionally glancing towards the bathroom door as soft ruckus filtered in through the door. Servants came and went bringing forth soft pillows and blankets for Light to nest in later, leaving Matsuda feeling satisfied for a job well done. Maybe he was easy to please, but at least he could say he was content with his life. Not many others would be able to say the same. 

Nakano groaned, getting to her feet. She grabbed fluffy towels and set them on the edge of the bath farthest from Light’s body. “Do you need help getting up..?” She asked softly. 

Light shook his head firmly, gripping the sides of the bath and pulling himself with shaking arms. Never in his life had he felt so weak and pathetic. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself, gripping Nakano’s shoulder to help him step out of the bath.   
  
She ruffled his hair, smiling wearily. “I’ll leave you with Matsuda. Join me when you’re decent.”


	14. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor makes a larger impression than initially thought.

Nakano and Matsuda had made themselves comfortable on the couches in the nook of Light’s room, chatting idly as he rest in his nest of fluffy blankets and soft pillows. They spoke loud enough to cover the soft gasps and sighs Light made, cheeks flushed in discomfort as they tried to focus on one another. Perhaps asking for a raise wouldn't be too forward after this experience.  

There was a gentle knock on the door that jolted both of them from their light conversation. Nakano stretched, standing. “I've got it, Matsu.” He nodded slightly, slumping his chair and running a hand through his hair. Playing babysitter was surprisingly tiresome, he never would have thought so before.

When she got to the door, she was jolted by the sweet smell of peppermint and a commanding aura (he wasn’t intentionally exuding it, she decided, it only seemed that way after spending so long cooped up with Light who reeked of submission) before she could even open it. She rolled her eyes, yet forced a sweet and professional smile as she opened the door. “L, it's a delight to see you, but Light clearly can't have guests.”

“I’m well aware,” L replied, a hand going to rest on the frame of the door. A subtle way of asserting he was not ready to leave just yet, one that made frustration bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

“You really should consider leaving,” Nakano’s fake smile fell and she leaned against the doorway. No arrogant king was going to force his way into Light’s room if she could help it. He deserved some semblance of privacy as he went through the motions.

At the sound of Light’s voice, she jolted. “Let him in.” Light sounded calm, professional. Very much unlike how he’d sounded the rest of the day.

“Yessir…” She stepped out of the way, returning to Matsuda in the nook, a cautious eye on L. Quite honestly, she was skeptical of what Light would choose to say or do. In an altered state, Light’s behavior was completely up in the air. Should something happen, she would need to stay on guard.

But to her surprise, Light had managed to compose himself extraordinarily well. He’d put his dress shirt back on though had left it unbuttoned, despite whining in discomfort when Nakano tried to get him to put it on when lunch was brought to the room by servants. She couldn't get a feel for what he was playing at, if he was playing at anything.

No. 

He had to be playing at something. She knew that methodical and calculating look in his eyes.

“Why are you here?” Light asked softly, kneeling on the bed.

L sat on the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed, allowing plenty of space between himself and the young prince. Should anything happen between them, he wanted it to fall entirely to Light for instigating the improper activity. He wasn't getting blamed for something he wasn't at fault for because Nakano and Matsuda could misinterpret his intentions from afar. He would not allow himself to be painted as a typical alpha aggressor if he could help it.

L would not allow them to slander him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

He could control his urge to pin Light down and take him if it reared its ugly head, it wasn’t as controlling as some whined it was. These urges, these  _ desires _ , meant far less to him than the prince before him. L might not have been close to Light yet, but he admired his strength. He wanted Light to truly want to be with him. Heat was nothing but false emotions and feelings brought on by a compulsion to breed. 

He wasn't a brute that had no control of his body. Instincts would not determine how he treated Light, they were never an excuse even if the typical alpha would beg to differ. “I wanted to be sure you were being properly taken care of.” 

“Why?” Light pressed, crossing his arms as he asserted himself. 

“I've asked you to marry me.” Perhaps when this was said and done he could ask Light what it felt like to go through heat. It felt far to intimate a question to ask his brother. “Surely you're aware that's no small thing. I'd like to ensure my potential fiancé is well taken care of, can you truly fault me for that?” 

Light hummed quietly in thought, deciding to believe him for the time being. “I suppose not,” he cooed. He took L’s hand, pulling him up towards the bed. With little hesitation, L sat by his side while taking extra caution not to lay a hand on Light. He'd restrain himself, refuse the forbidden fruit seemingly held out to him. Was this a test of some sort? It was foolish to put a prince, a future king, on the line like that. 

“Have you eaten today?”

“Mhm, no.” He set a hand on L’s thigh that was promptly removed. All Light could bring himself to do was pout at the rejection, leaning in closer to him. 

“You haven't eaten at all today?” L bit his thumb, side eyeing the other two with concern. Why weren’t they reacting? Doing  _ something _ ?

“They tried to get me to eat.” He glanced towards the covered silver platter on his end table. “I wasn't interested.”

“You should consider having a light meal at the very least.” L pulled out his phone, ready to text Near. Out of everyone L knew, Near was most prepared to deal with an omega in heat. Rather than letting him send the text, Light pushes L’s hand down. 

“That's not seriously all you're thinking about….?” Light seemed to embody disappointment with his pouty lips and slumped shoulders. L felt like he had just kicked his a puppy. He shook the thought off with a sigh. He would not let Light get into his head, that was a dangerous game to play.

“Yes, it is. Your health is my  _ primary  _ concern.” L cupped Light’s cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. “I need you to come through this.”

“But--”

“But nothing,” L chided, scenting the air to get Light complacent. Matsuda jumped to his feet, but made no move forward as L immediately let go of Light. “Plenty of omegas die during their heats if they aren’t properly taken care of. I’m not letting you die of starvation or dehydration if I can help it, which I can.” He picked his cell phone off the bed, quickly sending a text to Near. He’d prefer that his guest found himself in better company than a clueless alpha and two helpless betas.

He was sure Light would prefer that too later on. 

“I'll see about getting you something to eat.” He stood from the bed, walking to the door, only stopping when Nakano’s fist pulled at the loose fabric of his shirt. 

“What just happened….?” She asked, brows furrowed tightly. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“With Light!” She groaned in exasperation, “What was that?”

“I treated him as I normally would, I don't see the problem.”

“You're an alpha, that's not how this works,” Nakano insisted, her hand dropping limply back to her side. Her nose was scrunched up and her teeth gnawed at her lower lip.

“Excuse me?” He scratched his head lightly. “Are you implying I'm a bad alpha for not trying to take advantage of Light?”

She blanched, mouth hung agape for a moment, “I-- well…”

Matsuda bit his lip nervously, deciding now was the best time to in. “Don't take her the wrong way, she's not a bad person. In Tawashina, it's just expected that you'd… y’know.” It wasn't something he was proud of their country for, but he couldn't deny it. 

“Ah.” L said, as if he hadn't previously known such a thing. “Well, I’d still like a chance of being with Light after his heat passes. If we screwed around, he'd probably never want to see me again.” And even if Light somehow didn't hate him afterwards, L would have been too ashamed to face him again. He couldn't do anything that could damage their potential relationship if he ever wanted a chance. “I'll be back shortly. I fully intend to help take care of him whilst he's here.”

“I'm sorry..” Nakano mumbled, taking a few steps back with her gaze lowered towards the ground. 

“You're forgiven. However, I'll ask you to refrain from further outbursts.” 

With that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could have updated sooner. I have several writing projects going on for school and it's hindered my motivation to return to Whispers. However, I hope to return to regular updates soon.  
> This is a lot shorter than I would have liked, the next chapter should be longer.


	15. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is tended to during his heat.

Near didn’t bother with knocking, he simply entered the room and joined Light on the bed. It was so natural the Tawashinans were almost under the impression he belonged there. That the teen with a penchant for the color white belonged there in the nest with Light.

It was more shocking to see that Light didn’t draw away from the additional body heat. With a few soft whispers, Near had him resting his head in his lap. Had Light been more aware of himself, one could only imagine the rage he’d feel from bowing to the whims of a teenage omega.

Then again, his heat in and of itself would be enough to induce rage.

He was calm, cool, collected.

Not some pathetic, whiny, desperate mess.

“It’s your first heat,” Near spoke softly, more to himself than to Light, “Therefore, you’ll be trapped in this room for another day at most. The first time is always short, but intense.”

“Wonderful,” Light muttered, nestling against Near’s hip.

“The second time will be longer, but won’t leave you quite as ready to pounce,” When Light opened his mouth to speak, Near simply shook his head, “Don’t think that I haven’t seen you eagerly looking over Matsuda.”

Matsuda paled, moving further along on the couch in the nook, assuring he was as far as possible from Light.

“There won't be a second time,” Light said plainly, trying to focus more on the sweet scent of daisies he emitted rather than hearing his frustrating words. Near was a teenager, he couldn’t possibly understand that the consequences of not having his heat were far lighter than having it. To go through heat in Tawashina was a death sentence.

“Then you'll die early.” Light was silent.

The silence in the room felt heavy, being left on such a note. There would be no budging Light from such a matter. Nakano and Matsuda had no business telling their future king (because as of right now there was still hope) to care for himself. And Near only had so much patience for talking to someone stubborn as a mule. If Light was fated to die early, so be it.

At least it was a choice he made of his own free will.

This heat alone would ensure at least one more year that Light didn't have before. Some of the damage had already been done, the human body didn’t like having its biological functions foregone.

Matsuda’s voice eventually broke the silence. Light couldn’t bring himself to focus on his words, only tone of voice and mannerisms. But it was enough to distract him from dwelling on the empty aching feeling settled in his core.

And it was nice to hear of home, even if he was unfocused.

He missed Tawashina. Missed his warm bed. Missed the comfort of his mother running her hands through his hair. Missed the way she’d tell him how perfect he was, even though he was a mere omega.

Being perfect was the only thing he really knew how to do.

He was far less than perfect like this.

Half-way through Matsuda’s second childhood anecdote, the bedroom door swung open. L strode in, carrying a small tray over to the bed.

“Light, sit up.” Near pulled Light from his lap and moved away from him. L moved to take his place, letting Light nestle under his arm with some caution. He didn't seem ready to try anything. Good.

Near sat on the edge of the bed, passing the tray to L, who sat normally so he could let it rest in his lap. No skills of logic or deduction would be needed to get the prince to eat. If push came to shove, he'd use forced submission to ensure Light stayed healthy.

But Light was receptive to the chocolate covered strawberry he pressed to his lips. Maybe a little too receptive, L noted when Light sucked the chocolate off of his fingers. As long as he was eating, L would put up with the advances. By being in the same room with Light during his heat, they were to be expected. In fact, he was certain he'd be offended if Light wasn't interested right now. Then Nakano might have been right in her thinly veiled accusation that he was defective.

Light seemed content to just lay with L, likely do to Near’s influence. Omegas could typically soothe each other best during a heat. And if he could help Light with impulse control, L wasn't going to complain. He preferred not fighting off a horny omega. They were stronger than most people gave them credit for.

And Light was definitely strong. With his button down left open, L could see clear muscle definition. And when he had short sleeves on? God, L had taken note of how toned he was.

Many mature omegas L knew were on the pudgy side. A clear sign of a fertile mate. He wondered how intensely Light had to work out to keep his slim figure in constant check. He was sure the suppressants helped, but how much?

He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but his brother and potential lover were curled up together sleeping soundly. L smiled softly, stroking Light’s hair gently. It was hard not to care for someone so strong, yet always so _vulnerable_.

L could only imagine the years of hurt Light must have faced. What sort of insecurities came with being forced to be something he wasn't? To be told what he was born as would never be enough? As much as L was judged for his peculiar behavior, he had nothing on what Light had to have gone through. He was tough. He had to be.

It was hard not to want him ruling by his side. Who else was that strong? Who else was willing to bear such harsh burdens for their people? Who else would do so much to get such little in return? Light truly didn't gain much from playing beta. Didn't gain much for accelerating his _death_. It made L sick.

But there wasn't much he could do.

His infatuation with Light was simply that. One-sided infatuation. Chances of Light agreeing to the proposal were slim at best, that he knew. L could sait his desire to be with Light through a friendship, despite his preference to be mates. He was smart. He knew not to take whatever he could get for granted.

This was more than enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to have finally gotten another chapter uploaded! Life had been a bit hectic, but I'm back on track.   
> I don't think I'll be uploading everyday again, but I will work out a schedule for something more consistant.   
> Thanks for reading!! ❤️❤️


	16. Grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is able to once again get a firm grip on himself.

The next day went much better than the previous. L and Near spend the entirety of their day with Light, sending off his betas at noon. While there was some reluctance from Nakano and Matsuda, the stern look is enough to scare them off for a while. They returned two hours later, sitting on the chaise lounge at the foot of Light’s bed. Both find their reluctance unfounded, nothing has changed. Light is still sprawled out between the two and the room reeks of strawberry short cake, daises, peppermint, and cherries, but not sex.

“What did you tell Aizawa?” Light asked upon their return, his head in Near’s lap. His heat was less intense now, his mind only partially clouded by lust and need and burning desire. He found himself able to think even if everything was a fuzzy haze. Though the fact that L insisted on giving him a foot massage was making it _impossible_ to take advantage of that fact. But damn it felt  _good_.

“I told him that our young prince had a severe allergic reaction,” Nakano replied, arms folded behind her head and eyes shut as she laid back on the chaise lounge.

“He wanted to come in, but I said that it shouldn't take more than two to watch a bedridden guy,” Matsuda added, beaming. “He wasn't really _happy_ about it, but he sighed and said he was going to sight-see.”

Nakano hummed softly, “I don't think he'd like being in here with the five of us much even if he was in on it.”

“Yes, I think you're right.” L may not have known Aizawa well, but he seemed testy from the glimpses he saw. “However, I feel you'd have more to worry about if he knew.

“He'd make father aware,” Light murmured, sighing as he inhaled the sweet scent of peppermint and daisies from his companions. The room was flooded with it, but Light wasn't complaining. It was nice. Sweet. Distracting.

Nakano hummed, “We’d never let that happen.” She reached up, placing a hand on Matsuda’s upper arm and squeezing gently. It was strange to see her truly optimistic, Light was used to seeing her fake it from time to time, but this seemed.. real. For a time, Light thought it wasn't possible for her to have a shred of optimism. Perhaps not hiding the secret alone provided her with relief.

Because at least now she wouldn't be dying alone when he was caught.

L pulled them away from such morbid thoughts, bringing up Light’s equestrian days and of how he'd keen. Light was content to ramble on about his horse, Kiyoshi. She was the dosanko mare he took to competitions and cherished to this day. He may not have been competing anymore, but that hadn't meant he stopped loving her. There are vague promises tossed around that Light will introduce Near to her or one of the other equines on the castle’s ranch. Kiyoshi may have been the only horse Light tended to, but the ranchers seemed content to let the prince groom the others when he pleased. Of course, it would suffice to say that Light likely wouldn't remember these promises. He was barely aware of a thing he was saying.

At some point in the evening, Light had drifted off snuggled up between L and Near again. Feeling safe, secure.

  ~~\---------------------~~  

Come morning, Light was in a panic.

Why had Nakano allowed him to cuddle up against an _alpha_ in such indecent dress. Yes, she didn't expect anything to happen with L, but it still wasn't proper. He was disgusted with how weak and vulnerable he'd been. Absolutely helpless. It was shameful, really. He carefully sat up, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. He looked to the mirror to his left, glaring at his reflection. _Pathetic_.

He carefully disentangled his limbs from L and Near, getting out of bed and clambering to his closet. He pulled on a plain red button up shirt and a pair of tan slacks. Light had been reaching for a tie when he heard the small thud of feet against the ground. He glanced over his shoulder.

“It's over now, I'll take it?” L asked, trudging over to him.

“It seems so.” He grabbed a black tie from the closet, sliding it around his neck. “We’ll be doing negotiations today.”

L raised his brows, “Oh, we will?” After two days of Light acting passive and cuddly, seeing him back to his normal self was odd. Not unwelcome, but odd.

“We've put them off too long.” They'd wasted time with tennis and pointless marriage proposals. “I have to leave a few days early thanks to this _situation_.” He waved his hand idly in the air. “I need new suppressants.”

“I see.” It was a shame, but Light needed to protect himself. “Have you considered my proposal?”

“Barely,” Light replied, “If you couldn’t tell, I was preoccupied.”

“Had you thought about it beforehand?” L stepped closer, straightening Light’s tie.

“I don't know if I can, L.” Light took L’s hand in his own before it could be withdrawn, thumb gently stroking the back of his hand. “Tawashina means _everything_ to me.”

L straightened up, taking advantage of the few inches he had on Light, caging him against the closet door. “But if you're with me, you can live. Even if you never come to like me, tolerating me would grant you freedom. You can't tell me you've never wanted to feel free.”

So, he was still going to be persistent then. “My country is more important than my freedom,” He said firmly, “I want to rule. I refuse to let _anyone_ get in my way.” He pushed L’s arm away, looking for where his cell phone was left.

“Have you ever truly let anyone in?” L leaned against the wall, glancing towards the the others sleeping soundly. “I’m sure you either tried or tricked people into thinking you have. But have you ever had a _genuine_ closeness with another human being?”

The choice of topic was frustrating. Light had never cared much for making friends and the few people he’d come to care for were hard to keep around (he couldn't count Nakano or any of his guards they were _paid_ to be near him). He’d never wanted to let anyone discover his secret, something that was bound to happen if he made a friend. It’d been twenty-two years of distrust and skepticism; it’s difficult to teach an old dog new tricks. “I’ve tried. But as you can imagine, trust doesn’t come easily to me. People are vicious things, manipulative and vindictive.” He picked up his phone and checked the time.

“You've been hurt.” L set a hand on Light’s shoulder. “The world isn't only filled with evil.”

Light almost shrugged L’s hand off. Almost. “Can we go get something to eat?” 

“Yes. That would be for the best.” He made the bold move of sliding his arm around Light’s shoulders. “You haven't been eating that much these past three days.”

With a resigned sigh, he set a hand over L’s. “Let’s go.”

He smiled, leading the prince out the door.

~~\---------------------~~

They ate together, alone in L’s study. An act that almost felt forbidden. Light still wasn't sure he could trust L despite everything. Most other omegas would be sold upon realizing their alpha would have no intention of violating them.

But Light was no normal omega. And that's what caught L’s interest in the first place.

“I really think I should be having a balanced meal,” Light protested when the servant wheeled in the cart with sweets.

L waved his hand in dismissal. “There's no need. You'll have that at lunch and dinner. Please, indulge me.”

Light sighed, running his hands down his thighs. “Very well.” He's already broken most of his self care routines within the past three days. What was one more loss?

With a kind smile, L dismissed the worker. “The head chef makes the best triple chocolate cheesecake I've ever had.” He said, standing and cutting a slice for Light. He leaned against the desk, setting a modest sized slice in front of him. “I have a feeling you aren't as much of a sugar fiend as I am. So, it's essential to start you off with only the best, wouldn't you agree?”

To L’s surprise, Light laughed softly. It only served to make him look more beautiful, he looked so much more attractive when he wasn't so reserved. “I suppose you're right.” His cheeks flushed faintly when L held the fork with a small piece of cake on it up to his mouth. This was a little more _intimate_ than he was expecting (yes, L had fed him during his heat, but that was _different_. Light wouldn't have eaten on his own then).

Someone was pushy.

Yet, Light gave no resistance. He leaned forward and looked up at L through half-lidded eyes as he took a bite. He could play coy. He almost moaned when he tasted the cake, eyes wide. “Holy shit..” he murmured, “God, it's so rich and creamy.”

“The chef truly is a goddess in the kitchen.” He offered up another forkful of cake.

“You certainly aren't wrong.” Light took another bite. “But there's no need to feed me. I have my appetite back.”

“I’m quite happy to continue doing so, regardless.” It was nice to do something so simple. No, nice wasn’t good enough. It felt domestic. Beautifully and wonderfully domestic.

Light rolled his eyes, plucking another fork off the tray. “Only if I can do the same.”

“I don't recall saying that you couldn’t,” L remarked, smiling as Light fed him a forkful. “Things between us should be equal, after all.”

Light snorted, “That’s an odd way of putting it.”

“Well, I am quite odd, Light.”

“Yes, I suppose you are.” He leaned against the armrest of his chair, “But I’m starting to think all the best people are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be quite honest, I hit a bit of a block with this chapter. However, I feel it'll be much easier to keep going from this point on. 
> 
> With the heat out of the way, they can continue to bond while Light is fully cognizant. Thank you for reading!


	17. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye, even if it's a temporary goodbye, isn't always easy.

The negotiations went surprisingly smoothly. While Nakano did have to murmur in Light’s ear a number of times, he still felt confident in his abilities. It made sense that he'd need her assistance, this was all new to him. He had a good advisor, she knew how to aid him in such a way that didn't disturb his need to be perfect.

By the end, Tawashina seemed to be on equal footing with Dreyso. Light was sure that they would be leaving with a strong alliance. L didn't seem to be the slightest bit bitter that Light hadn’t given him an answer to the proposal. It hadn't affected the way things went, it hadn't made the situation uncomfortable either.

Most importantly, he didn't guilt Light into giving Tawashina the short end of the stick.

It left Light feeling comfortable and confident. It was new, he liked it. Dreyso had been full of new experiences. And he would treasure most of them. Not his heat. Never his heat.

His friends would undoubtedly keep in touch with him, he'd grown surprisingly close to L and Near. He hadn't come to make friends, yet now he had them. It felt odd. But that didn't make goodbyes easier when the next morning rolled around, even if they weren't permanent.

Parting with Matt and Mello hadn't been too difficult. They shook hands and Light thanked them for the effort they put into trying to recover his suppressants. Even if they hadn't been able to locate them, they'd put a considerable amount of time in considering they were practically strangers. He’d have to get to know them better the next time he could see them. They had been kind to him.

“Please, keep in touch.” Light had said softly, a gentle hand squeezing Near’s shoulder. It would hurt to lose the only omega he'd gotten close to. In fact, Light wasn't sure he'd actually be able to recover from that.

“Of course. Send me a message when you land safely.” He pulled Light into a rather brief hug, noting how the other flinched and then tensed at the unexpected contact. “My contact information should be in your phone.”

“I'll make sure to do so as soon as we settle down at the hotel.” He gave Near’s shoulder another squeeze. “Where's Linda?”

“Her home. I sent her off during your heat.” Shit, he hoped she wouldn't resent him for stealing Near away for a few days. It's not like it had been his intention. “She sends warm regards.” Light had his doubts.

“Tell her I feel bad for not being able to speak to her more. She seemed quite kind.”

Near laughed quietly, “There's no need to feel bad. I'm sure she's happier with her portraits and landscapes. But I'll still pass the message along.”

“Thank you.” Light’s glance drifted over to L, taking a moment to simply stare before his approach.

“Light,” L murmured softly, grasping his hand and bringing up to his lips. “You've made these past few days enchanting.” Light could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and that small, alibet very smug, smirk on L’s face only made it worse.

Light was hesitant to make a bold move with the way their flirtations had been going. Giving L the wrong idea would only hurt the both of them. He took a deep breath, before leaning in to kiss L’s cheek. His lips then lingered by his ear, breath hot against his cool skin, “In another universe, perhaps, we could be together.”

L rest his hands gently upon Light’s hips, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “The only thing keeping us apart is you.” Light glanced off to the side, looking paler than he did a moment ago. Clearly, he was well aware of the situation. The amount of mental turmoil had to be beyond what L could understand. He had never been in that spot before.

“Find someone who deserves your kindness, L. It isn't me.” He cupped L’s cheek, kissing him quickly and then turning heel. By the time Light was returning to Nakano, L only barely processed what happened. His fingers ghosted over his own lips as he stared at the retreating omega.

Light wanted this as much as he did. Why did he have to keep putting his feelings second to everything else?

~~\------~~

The entire flight home was spent with Light leaning against Nakano, sleeping soundly. “I'd like to stop in the city before we return to the palace,” She said softly, stroking his hair.

Aizawa’s brows knit together tightly. “Why would we do that? We should be going back to the palace immediately.”

“I've already received permission from the king and queen,” She spoke more firmly now that she was being questioned, “Dreyso is so radically different from our home, they think being in the city may help him reacclimate better.”

The conference call had been an odd one, to say the least. Soichiro had only agreed to it because of Sachiko’s insistance, also thinking dragging Light to the city was unreasonable. The call certainly reminded her of where the cunning side of Light came from. He was more like his mother than she would have thought.

“I think it'll be nice!” Matsuda said, “We get to see where Naki grew up.”

“Ah. Kind of. I can definitely lead you to some of the hidden beauties of the city.” She looked up at the ceiling. “But I didn't grow up in the nice part of the city, so we’ll be avoiding my former dwellings.”

Aizawa scoffed, “So the prince’s advisor grew up in the slums? Where the education rate is the lowest?”

Nakano shot him a halfhearted glare, before shaking her head. She couldn't say she cared what people thought. “That’s the least concerning thing about my position.”

“That's pretty cryptic, Naki…” Matsuda trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek.

~~\------~~

The two days they spent in the city seemed to fly by in an instant. And with them, Light had his suppressants back. Order was restored to his life. He could return to following his three Ps.

Prim, proper, and perfect.

He could forget Dreyso and his attachments to the best of his ability. With the pills circulating through his system again, he could repress the biological need to seek closeness or affection. He would communicate briefly with the Dreysonians, if only to avoid causing offense.

Without their physical presence, his logic and reasoning wouldn't be swayed. They were dangerous for him. They could give him away, cause him to reveal his true nature to his father. He couldn't afford a shred of vulnerability. The past two days had let that sink in.

At the dinner table that night, Light sat with his hands folded in his lap, eyes cast downwards as his parents spoke. He couldn't dare interrupt an alpha even while posing as a beta.

“Nakano told me you were sick in Dreyso,” His father had said suddenly.

Light tensed slightly, glancing up at him. “It was unfortunate, I was bedridden for a few days. But there's not much that could have been helped.” 

“I'll have the doctor call to run an allergy test tomorrow, dear.” Sachiko said, smiling sweetly. “No one else was sick, so I feel that's the best place to start.” They'd call the usual man. From there, Light would either lie that he had an allergic reaction to something (hopefully) obscure in the future or the doctor would come up with something better. The best case scenario was that his father asked no more of the ‘illness’.

Soichiro grunted softly in agreement. “Wonderful. Now, son, how was your stay in Dreyso aside from getting sick?”

“Quite odd,” Light said, wiping his palms on his pants. “They live an unusual lifestyle. Everything is rather… relaxed.”

“I felt the same way when I was there.” Soichiro smiled. “It really makes you appreciate home, doesn't it?”

Light smiled politely, “It truly does, father.” He'd never felt so trapped in his own home before he'd gotten that sliver of normalacy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a while, Light will be back in Tawashina. I feel like he had to return home before he could even begin to seriously consider marrying L. And right now, that's the last thing on his mind, honestly. But he'll get back on track real soon!


	18. Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend falls and Light has to return to the least favorite part of his week.

The weekend had come around before Light knew it. He'd fallen back into step with ease, feeling as if he were on top of the world. Had he ever felt so nice before? Perhaps it was because he'd finally gotten past the burden that was his first heat. At the ripe age of twenty-two, his body had finally hit the last mark for achieving maturity. And he'd still managed to stay a virgin despite spending it with an alpha. 

As much as he wanted to try to forget his trip to Dreyso, each day home had made it harder. Because there was a layer of security that had come with being there. He hadn’t had to hide himself (even if he was forcibly drawn from his comfort zone) and that wasn’t something easy to just give up. He’d never felt comfortable among others before and he’d had a taste. God, were they like  _ drugs _ ? But he missed having people he could trust. And he trusted no one more than L after the self restraint he showed during those three days of his heat. Not all alphas were awful.

Today wasn’t going to be Light’s for the taking. The weekends stopped being good to him after he turned sixteen. He was to meet with a potential match, a lover that could offer something to the kingdom. And meeting a suitor meant he had to be at his very best, better than usual. He had to be delectable, something awe inspiring and worth wanting. Yet, he also had to be strong and convey full confidence. Even if he intended to get rid of them the first moment he could. 

Light thought distantly about L as he fixed himself to absolute perfection. L, oddly enough, was perfect without all the extra stylings. He wasn't conventionally attractive, nothing like the Ken doll level of handsome that Light achieved. But there was something beautiful in the contrast of dark circles and porcelain skin. And surely L, who dressed as far as humanly possible from a king, wouldn't have minded if anything was out of place on Light. He'd already seen him at his worst. But a stranger? He couldn't say the same. 

Nakano’s information on today’s suitor had been so... vague. Usually she had multiple names and a general description for his day, running him through things he could come to expect. All she'd offered him yesterday was, “He's an alpha by the name Ryuzaki Rue. I think he's more likable than some of the others. I know you'll get on well with him.” He couldn't say he liked the way she wore that crooked smile nor that mischievous glint in her eyes. It wasn't typical of her. She was acting  _ far _ too different for his taste. What happened to the adviser he'd had back for the past few days? It was odd for her to get excited over a  _ suitor  _ of all things. Things with them never went well and she knew how much he hated these little dates. Matsuda had better not have broken his formerly reasonable adviser. 

Light looked up the name Rue Ryuzaki when he'd had spare time before breakfast. Frustratingly enough, he hadn't been able to find much of anything. Not even a damn picture. He couldn't say he wanted an illusive husband when he planned to take the world by storm when he was finally king. 

Nakano knocked lightly on his door at noon. God, was it really already noon? “Let's go down to the drawing room. He's waiting.”

“Right.” He adjusted his tie for what had to be the sixth time, before stepping out into the hall. 

She started walking down the hall and to the nearest staircase, knowing that he’d follow. “I think you should go in on your own today. Just scream if you need me.”

“Scream if you need me.  _ Very  _ reassuring, Nakano.” He muttered. Even if he was bitter, he was thankful for the fact she was clearly leading him to his favorite drawing room. It had a view of one of the beautiful inner courtyards. He had personally picked out the flowers for this particular courtyard. It was the one he did most of his reading in when he had spare time.

She rolled her eyes, “The hope is that you  _ won’t _ need me. I'll be keeping an eye out. Have fun.”

“Whatever.” He opened the door to the drawing room, eyeing over his companion for the afternoon. Ryuzaki looked  _ familiar  _ at first glance. Light shook his head to clear his thoughts, sitting at the table. No, this couldn't be L, Light decided. They looked eerily similar, sure. But he was wearing a finely pressed three piece suit, his hair was properly brushed and gelled into place, he was sitting properly, and he wasn't slouching. Light didn't feel this man could possibly be L. 

And then he spoke. 

“It's an honor and pleasure to be in your presence, Light.” He smiled and took Light’s hand to kiss it. And for several moments the room was silent, but Light couldn’t stop grinning. L. It really was  _ L _ . God, he looked so unnatural, but he was here. He was here  _ officially _ attempting to  _ court  _ him. 

Light didn't think he'd ever swooned harder over anything in his goddamn life. L just spoke  _ perfect _ unaccented Tawa to him. None of his other suitors could stutter out a hello in his native language if they tried. And here L was, speaking his language and chasing him to his own country as a surprise because Light had sent intentionally mixed messages just to see what he would do. If the kiss would motivate him to keep trying like he was playing some sort of demented game.

He really and truly didn't deserve L. 

The thought kept smacking him in the head as he stood and slid himself into L’s lap, with happiness radiating off of him in droves. He was thinking with his heart, not his head which was truly horrifying. And that was only because  _ L  _ had managed to surpass expectations. For the first time in his life someone had  _ truly  _ impressed him.

“You came.” Light then snapped from his delighted haze when he heard his own voice, cursing himself. He'd let his emotions do the talking.  _ Fuck. _ Wait, no. He could still recover from this. “...... Why?”

“I believe a stunning young omega told me to find someone who deserved my kindness,” L murmured, arms sliding around Light’s waist. They were practically alone from what he gathered. Nakano would be monitoring the room from the outside, yes, but it wasn't as if they were going to perform any improprieties. “So, I've decided to pay a delectable young beta a visit. Because he  _ does _ deserve it.”

“Is that so?” He rest his head on L’s shoulder, taking in his sweet scent. He could  _ definitely  _ get used to this.

L carded a hand through Light’s hair, burying his face in the crook of his neck where his scent gland was. Light’s scent was faint on suppressants, but he could still smell the enticing strawberry shortcake and cherries. “It is. You are the only one I can see myself being happy with, Light.”

“Way to put pressure on a guy,” Light teased, nuzzling him gently.

“You can more than handle it.” He went to press a kiss to the crook of his neck, pulling back and gripping the chain that brushed his lips. “What’s this?”

Light’s cheeks flushed and slipped the necklace off over his head, gently laying it into the palm of L’s hand and closing it. “You tell me.”

“Hm?” He opened the palm of his hand. “The engagement ring? So, you’ve been considering my offer?” Why else would he keep it on his person? Especially when he was expecting to spend the morning with a potential future husband. 

“I’ve thought about it a little...” Not much, admittedly. He hadn’t wanted to dwell on something he didn’t think he could have. 

L set the necklace down to grip both of Light’s hands tightly. “And?” 

“I don’t have an answer, sorry…” He cast his eyes downward. 

L shook his head, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “God, no. Don’t be sorry. Take  _ all _ the time you need. Marriage is no small thing.” He cradled Light close, worry gnawing at his heart. The last thing he wanted was for Light to feel any pressure over this. He’d clearly started to work Light over, it was now up to him decide how he lived. If they wed Light would likely come back to Dreyso with him and (hopefully) stop taking suppressants. He was sure neither of his brothers were ready to take on the responsibility of being king yet. And he didn’t want to put long term responsibility on Quillish so he could have a relationship here. And acting his age for Light’s family’s sake until his omega was king? Dear god, that would be torture.

But things would work out if he gave them time, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting inspiration for this in bursts lately. I've been sidetracked by ideas for other lawlight fics that I'm not sure if I'll actually finish. But I am slowly but surely making progress on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you'd like to talk, hit me up at malevolent-observer.tumblr.com


End file.
